


House of Sin

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Versailles (Band)
Genre: Historical Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 43,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki had always felt out of place within his family, having to hide his own sins making life just that much harder. Why was it a crime to love and what sin had his uncle commited to be disowned by his own family? Could it be he was more like his uncle than he had originally thought?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that this fic contains dark themes including rape and violence.

_My story begins quite predictively with a Lord of considerable power and influence and even greater wealth, and with his single minded goal to get the one thing every rich, respectable, powerful Lord wants. A son to carry on in his place should the time come when he died and needed an heir. So like most Lords he married a beautiful wife, and unlike most Lords he fell completely and utterly in love with her. Their union was a happy one and his wife gave birth to a beautiful and healthy baby girl._

_Unworried, as a healthy girl was at least a sign his wife could give him healthy children, they tried again, and again, and again. Six times in fact it took before his treasured son lay in his arms and the Lord thanked God and his wife for giving him exactly what he had so desperately longed for._

_God however worked in mysterious ways. Ways that didn't always seem fair and often appeared cruel. No need to worry, no harm falls on the innocent child just yet, in fact he grew up to be a strong, clever and handsome young man, who had many girls chasing after him. This is the point where God's cruel joke comes into fruition. The young Lord committed a sin even his own parents couldn't forgive and so, as his punishment, the young Lord was cut from his family name, left to walk the rest of his life alone._

_The years had changed other things as well as a father's love for his child and the Lady who had given birth to him passed away from a sickness caused by the grief of loosing her only son. Her husband, now fearing himself too old to take a new young wife and lacking a male heir turned his attention to his five son in laws. Perhaps one of them, though not his by blood, would be the right man to inherit the family fortune, castle and name?_

 

“Explain who these people are again?” Yuki's man servant asked as he stared out of the window. “Your family is so confusing and I'd hate to get it wrong.”

“One last time.” Yuki reluctantly agreed. “The blond on the left is Aunt Megumi from the House of the Rose and beside her is her only child Kamijo. The other houses don't think she's much competition for the family fortune, but I'm not so sure. Grandfather is rather fond of Kamijo and he is a blood relation. Perhaps he'll choose to skip a generation?”

“Kamijo is a good man.” the servant agreed. “But I don't think he's competition. If the fortune went to a Grandchild then surely it would be you?”

“Hush Hiroki you're biased.” Yuki scolded though as he stared at his cousin he had to admit there were similarities there. Both he and Kamijo were blessed with good looks and charm though Yuki was sure it was Kamijo who was the light of the family, himself a pale reflection like the moon. Fitting really as it was only under the light of the moon he felt himself to be free.

“Maybe I am.” Hiroki had to admit. “So there's Kamijo and besides him is another young man?”

“Yes my Uncle Takeo from the House of Water.” Yuki replied. “And besides him is his wife. My youngest Aunt. They're not competition, or at least they don't appear to be. Might make them the most dangerous. It's the woman over there with dark hair that's the worst, Shizuka. She's cruel, manipulative and a real charmer when it comes to men, Grandfather included. The fortune really could end up in the House of the Horse.”

“The pretty brunette?” Hiroki pressed. “From the house of the Forest?”

“Yes. I quite like her actually, better than my mother anyway.” Yuki explained as he stared down at his signet ring depicting his own house, the House of the Frozen Lake. Just like his mother to be over dramatic when naming their side of the family. She always was flamboyant and money obsessed and Yuki couldn't help but blame her for this diplomatic war between the five houses. If she could treat her sisters just a little bit kinder perhaps then they would have agreed just to split the money five ways. But greed was ripe in the family and there was nothing Yuki could do to change that.

“What are you thinking about?” Hiroki asked seeing his masters distant expression.

“Greed.” Yuki replied honestly. “How it corrupts even the most God fearing person.”

“Greed or Lust?” Hiroki asked placing a loving hand on Yuki's shoulder. His smile a beacon that always managed to bring Yuki out of his dark moods.

“A little of both maybe.” Yuki sighed. “It was Lust that made me sin and Greed that prevents me from stopping.”

“Then I drink to Lust and Greed for keeping you in my life.” Hiroki responded moving away to tidy some paints that had been left out just as the Lady Kumiko entered the room.

“Come on Yuki, must you keep the guests waiting?” she scolded frustrated. Her hair was perfect off course, just like her clothes and that false smile she wore whenever she was trying to impress. Yuki knew he'd be seeing a lot of that smile today.

“Sorry Mother. I was just looking for something.” Yuki explained.

“Well I hope you find it soon. Come on Yuki.” Kumiko scolded.

“I'm coming.” Yuki replied. “I'll look later but I suspect I won't find it.”

“Sure you will.” Kumiko replied though Yuki wasn't convinced, how did a man find the truth of life and morality? How did a man decided what was good and what was evil? More importantly, was what the church taught him the truth? Was he really destined for the flames because God had made him gay? Or perhaps the perverted fetish of his was just the work of the devil?

 

As always a family get together was nothing more than a game of chess as the five families tried to play the part of the perfect family for his Grandfather. Yuki hated this, the fake perfection and yet he played along as it was all he knew how to do on such occasions. If this was good then what was the evil his Uncle Masashi had committed to be written out of the family so completely and without mercy? Murder? Theft perhaps? It had to be something pretty extreme, or perhaps something small that had brought the family shame? Cowardice in battle? Acting without honour and valour? There were so many possibilities, and yet at the same time so few.

“And what troubles my dear Grandson, Yuki?” the old man asked suddenly totally ignoring the train of conversation around him. Caught in the spotlight Yuki knew this was the chance to make a difference on his mother's behalf, he could help the family cause or hinder it but which answer was which?

“I was thinking about Uncle Masashi.” Yuki admitted knowing this was the wrong answer but knowing he could turn it around. “How it's such a shame he couldn't have behaved with his family in mind and has to be excluded from such events.”

“You're quite right.” the Grandfather decided after a long moment when it looked like anger was going to be his response. “You know of his crimes?”

“No. Mother won't talk of them.” Yuki admitted.

“And right she is, this is no story to be spreading, even among family.” the old man replied. “It's nice to see you feel his absence in your life but know you are better for not knowing him.”

“It's not so much I feel his absence, more I feel pity on the family for having to bare this burden.” Yuki replied. The truth was he did long to know his Uncle, if only to see that he deserved the treatment he had been given.

“Yes but let's have no more talk of that house, Kamijo how is your archery going?” the man asked and all eyes fell on the blond leaving Yuki in the shadows once more. Not that he minded, it was safer here and besides he had done his part. His Grandfather had appreciated his honesty and concern. He was no fool. He could see through the lies his parents generation liked to spread and not for the first time Yuki wondered if the family fortune would end up in his hands or Kamijo's. They were the ones his Grandfather seemed to like best after all.

 

As evening fell Yuki quietly slipped away to his rooms tired of these games and wanting to spend some time with Hiroki, the only one he felt he could be truly honest with. No words were said, Hiroki knew how he felt and silently he slipped into the others arms accepting the gentle kiss his partner had to give.

“I'll relief this stress.” Hiroki promised as his hands wandered and with a content sigh Yuki moved to sit in his favourite chair allowing his servant to pull away his clothes and wrap his warm mouth around his already hardening member. A groan of relief escaped his lips and his eyes shut as he took the chance to forget it all.

That was probably a mistake, he's relaxed too much, escaped beyond reality and caution and it wasn't until his cousin was gasping in shock he even realised he'd been caught. Swearing he called after Kamijo but it was already too late too stop the young man as his Mother was right behind him looking at him with pure hate. Despising what her son was doing. The one thing about his family, his church, his upbringing was they all agreed sodomy was evil. That there was no escape from the flames of hell if you followed this path and yet here he was engaging in the Devil's game. With a servant no less.

“Mother please, don't hurt him.” Yuki begged watching Hiroki being snatched away from him but his words fell on death ears as Kamijo helped his mother drag the helpless boy away. Jumping up to stop whatever fate awaited him Yuki rushed too the door which slammed shut in his face. A lock turned and that was that. He was alone, disgraced and left to repent his crimes wishing he could feel guilty for it, but finding he just couldn't quite understand why being in love was a sin.

 

“Look at him.” Yuki's mother ordered the next morning and with tears in his eyes Yuki stared as his lover was dragged towards the gallows. Death by hanging was the sentence his mother had passed over poor Hiroki blaming the servant for it all. Surprisingly Kamijo was keeping his silence about the matter and his sin hadn't been heard outside his close family, but he was still shamed. His own punishment would be a year in a correction home, run by the church he was being forced to deny his cravings and come out a normal cleansed soul. Perhaps that was what he needed? To be shown the right road to walk once more?

“Mother please, don't make me watch him die.” Yuki begged but his words fell on death ears. His mother was determined to do this. Tears turned to open sobs as he saw the state his lover was in, tortured in the dungeons he was a hollow and broken version of the man he had once been. Still his gaze turned upwards towards the window and there eyes met speaking a thousand words. “I'm sorry this happened.” “Forgive me it's my fault” “Cry now but smile later, there's hope for you yet”. Hiroki didn't blame him, Hiroki understood and this hurt more. He should have protected Hiroki better he should have..... Well he should have done something, anything to prevent this moment from happening. He had been selfish and now Hiroki was going to die as a result.

“That boy is filth.” his Mother spat silencing her son's sobs as his pain turned to anger, this was her fault not his. He wasn't the one ordering Hiroki's hanging. Silently Yuki raged as tears of anger spilled and then, like a nightmare, Hiroki fell and the life from him was gone.

“That's the demon dealt with.” His Mother commented her voice ringing in efficiency. “The priest will be here for you within a week. You are not to leave this room in that time. You will fast and repent your crimes and perhaps God will forgive your weak soul.”

“He might, but he won't forgive yours.” Yuki spat.

“Oh Yuki, I only want what's best for you.” his mother scolded before turning to leave confident in her believe that what she had done was right. Even though her son was sure he knew better.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki sat at the basic wooden desk carefully writing each letter with a practised hand taking time to think over what he wrote. On a Thursday he was permitted to send letters home but always he sent just one to his brother begging him never to give into sin. This place was awful and yet he felt it was what he deserved. He had taken illicit pleasure and now he must feel the pain. He was trying so hard to remove the Devil's whispers from his mind and felt accomplished every time he ignored the advances of another boy. He was doing it because it was right and good. That's what he told himself anyway. In reality he was doing it because the thought of touching another man felt disrespectful to Hiroki's memory, but at least he wasn't giving in. That pleased the holy men at least. They thought they were making progress, that he wanted to heal. Let them belief that. It suited them all.

A commotion could be heard in the hall outside and surprised Yuki glanced up and caught the sight of one of the priests falling to the floor, Alarmed he knocked the ink well over the parchment, but he had more concerns for his life than his letter. There was often stirrings in town about this places existence, so many sodomites in one place could hardly be good and surely the sin happening in such a place would be extreme.

Nothing could be further from the truth, they all slept in solitary confinement, the rooms locked to help resist temptation. The day was spent in prayer, in church services and in hours and hours of self punishment. There was only a few hours a day left to be free and sometimes Yuki might go to town and spend some of the money his father sent him, but usually he just sat in the gardens quietly drawing the flowers or birds or occasionally scenes from his imagination. They weren't good drawings but they helped him focus on something other than the fact this endless tutoring wasn't doing anything to help him deal with his sinful heart.

“Give us Yuki and nobody will be hurt.” boomed the voice of one of the soldiers.

“There's no Yuki here.” lied the priest in charge of watching over the mess hall but the soldier gave him a disdainful look and headed straight in Yuki's direction.

“You are Yuki?” He demanded and for a moment Yuki considered lying before thinking better of it.

“What do you want with me?” Yuki asked.

“Nothing, I'm just being paid to take you to a man who demanded your presence.” the mercenary solider explained. “My orders are to free you at any cost, with or without your consent.”

“Who's paying you?” Yuki demanded.

“His name is Masashi and he wants you to live with him. He says your love isn't a sin and he will protect you.” the mercenary explained.

“Masashi, the devil.” Yuki quoted his mother name for his uncle. Frowning as the pieces slowly fell into place. What if Masashi understood? What if he and his uncle weren't so different after all?

“Masashi has one message for you. “Our sin is the same.” the soldier quoted.

“The same. Well I have no choice but to go, I'll go without fuss.” Yuki declared longing to at least meet his uncle. Besides he needed answers he wouldn't find here, the main one being did God even think homosexuality was evil and wrong? The more the priests here tried to persuade him it was, the more he began to think it wasn't. Who were they to think they knew God's will?

 

Yuki's uncle Masashi lived in a huge mansion surrounded by a town protected by huge stone gates, his will had corrupted the whole place creating a small kingdom to call his own. The magic off money could work wonders and Masashi had a fortune all of his own. He had gone from nothing to one of the richest most powerful men and here was where his power was strongest. He was above the law, even that off God, or so he claimed.

What Yuki saw however was just a town surrounded by walls, another prison in his eyes and he began to worry. Was he here as a guest or just another servant working for his Uncles? No surely he was no prisoner here, the village was happy and productive, the guards smiling at him with respect. Perhaps he was too be treated as a Lord? A noble man like how he was born. If only he had met Masashi before, if only he knew what the man was like. Then he would know what fate lay in store for him.

The wait to see his fate wasn't long and as he entered the mansion and took in the decadence he began to feel at home. His uncle had the same ideas of showing off his wealth as his mother and their tastes weren't too different, he could just picture that vase for instance in his own home.

Then his uncle appeared dressed in black and gold with the arrogant smile of a king. His long black hair shone like silk, his pale skin smooth and without blemish. He was beautiful and power radiated from him as he walked towards his nephew, who was still dressed in the simple clothes that the priests had demanded they all wore, to remind them that they were just men. As vulnerable to God's wrath as anyone else.

“I apologise for not saving you earlier.” Masashi commented looking genuinely humble for a moment. “If only I had heard. Well as soon as I did I sent my men to save you. Again I apologise for any scare you might have had.”

“It's OK.” Yuki commented staring at the young man realising his uncle wasn't that much older than him and with the same dark hair and pale skin many might mistake them to be brothers.

“The torture you must have been through. I've heard about such places.” Masashi reassured him. “Father wanted to send me to one you know. What have I done wrong except love?”

“The same sin as me.” Yuki replied. The connection between them was strong. This wasn't just a family member he was talking to, but someone who truly understood the life he had been put through.

“Sin?” Masashi demanded. “That is no sin! My dear boy what have they being teaching you? Forget it all, here you are free to do as you will. I will protect you, care for you, provide for you and keep you from harm. If you allow it, I will provide you the life and power you deserve.”

“I can do as I please?” Yuki asked surprised. “What is the price?”

“Loyalty and your love.” Masashi responded. “I ask for no more. The one thing I crave most is to be reunited with my family, but they all hate me. You won't will you? You and I are the same.”

“At the very least my alternative looks grim, I'll stay here with you, at least for awhile.” Yuki promised. “I always did want to meet you.”

“Off course you did. The Demon Uncle, who wouldn't want to know about the validity of such a name?” Masashi asked with a bemused smile. “Now let's get you in clothes more fitting a Lord.”

 

Once again Yuki was in a garden drawing flowers, this time the roses that grew in his uncles garden, lost in thought. The night before had been magical as he had tried on all the clothes his Uncle had bought for him. Finding his Uncle had no cares if he liked them or not. He claimed he just wanted his nephew to be happy and Yuki believed him. Dinner had been four courses of perfectly prepared food, and after weeks of basic food was a delighted for both stomach and mouth. It was the wine that he enjoyed most, and he had drank way too much. He remembered drunken laughter, dancing with his uncle and not much else. It had all been so much so fast and he was glad his uncle was working now so he could sit quietly and nurse his hangover. Besides he had much to think about, was this heaven now worth eternal damnation? Was that what awaited him?

Footsteps could be heard coming up the gravel path and looking up Yuki saw a silver haired man heading in his direction. His heart stopped for a moment as he saw him smile as the man headed towards him. His mind flicked back to Hiroki, who often smiled like that just before they made love. There was a similar look in this man's eyes.

“Lord Yuki right?” the man asked as he got nearer, inspecting Yuki with critical eyes before looking content with what he saw. “You look far too innocent and pure for the House of Sin.”

“I'm neither innocent or pure.” Yuki retorted, realising suddenly the man was now studying his art in the same critical way he had studied him.

“Why flowers?” he asked.

“Why not?” Yuki demanded.

“As pure as snow and you don't even realise it.” the man said shaking his head.

“Who are you anyway?” Yuki demanded not sure if he was amused by this man any more.

“Teru, I work in the baths.” Teru replied his voice laced with meaning that Yuki couldn't understand.

“The baths?” Yuki asked.

“The house is built over a hot spring, the baths are in the basement.” Teru informed him. “If you come tonight I'll take care of you.” his words making Yuki blush. This time he got exactly what Teru meant, this was a proposal to indulge in the sin that had led him here. He had to admit he wanted it. He was starting to feel horny just thinking about being inside this man who was undeniably beautiful and yet somehow child like in the way he acted. He promised fun, a release of sexual tension, and excitement. His hangover scolded him for wanting to indulge in pleasure again but Yuki couldn't help it. He wanted this man and he didn't want to grieve Hiroki forever. Had he not allowed himself to suffer enough already? Hiroki would want him to live.

“I think I'd like that, you taking care of me.” Yuki replied.

“Then it's arranged.” Teru replied, smiling as he studied the painting once more. “Why are you painting the flowers blue?”

“Because blue is the colour of the sky without clouds. When it's pure and simple and everything is easy.” Yuki explained. “You're going to tease me about being innocent again aren't you?”

“Maybe.” Teru replied grinning. “Or perhaps I was about to say they were as beautiful as you. Who knows?”

“You know.” Yuki replied finding himself smiling, Teru was interesting and exciting and whilst he walked the line between annoying and amusing, talking to him was fun.

“I know.” Teru agreed. “But I won't say.”

“Do you find me beautiful?” Yuki asked, knowing many do and finding himself to be a little too vain at times.

“Look in the mirror and see.” Teru replied. “But a demon like me has no reflection so you'll have to tell me what you see.”

“I see you're reflection in the fountain right there.” Yuki scolded.

“So demons do have reflections then.” Teru replied with a laugh.

“You're no demon. Just a childish man.” Yuki scolded.

“Perhaps demons and angels are nothing but mortal men?” Yuki suggested. “I have to say I've met a lot of the first but not many of the second. I think I'm in the presence of an angel right now.”

“Angels and demons are just men.” Yuki repeated thoughtfully. “Then could you tell me which my Uncle is?”

“You're Uncle is both and neither.” Teru replied. “Depends on his mood I guess.”

“A bit of both.” Yuki replied. “Maybe I should say the same for you, in one word you compliment me, the next you tease me.”

“And you're loving it.” Teru replied. “And now I must leave.”

“Why?” Yuki asked saddened to hear this news.

“To keep the mystery of Teru alive.” came the answer. “Can't give away too much all at once.”

“I'll see you tonight then.” Yuki replied.

“Counting on it.” Teru agreed turning to walk away knowing that right now he was the only thing occupying Yuki's thoughts, just as he had planned.


	3. Chapter 3

“So what are you're plans for this evening?” Masashi asked as he finished the wine he had been drinking throughout the meal.

“I was going to check out the baths beneath the manor. You kept them quiet.” Yuki teased realising as he said it that perhaps there might have been a reason why Masashi had left them out of his tour.

“How did you find out about them?” Masashi asked. Without any emotions except perhaps surprise. Was he angry? Had Teru let something slip that he shouldn't have? Was it wise to mention his name? No he was being paranoid, Masashi was asking out of curiosity.

“A guy named Teru invited me there.” Yuki admitted relieved to see a bemused smirk on his uncles lips.

“He certainly works fast.” Masashi replied. “Well as you have plans I'll leave you too them. Have fun tonight, I'm sure you will with him.”

“Thanks.” Yuki replied after an awkward silence when he really wasn't sure what to say. He was missing something here but had no idea what that might be. Whatever. He had a date with one of the most gorgeous guys he had ever met, a date that guaranteed sex without commitment. He needed that, more than he cared to admit. Perhaps this was the cause of his uneasiness? He was nervous about what would happen with Teru, and guilty for thinking about another man. Yes that was all it was, his own mixed up emotions and the voice in his head screaming that his very love for men was wrong.

As he got ready there were moments of hesitation, but Teru was waiting and he couldn't ignore him. Teru was the most fascinating, irritating man he had ever met. Already he could imagine him in his bed and the thoughts had to be quickly pushed aside before resulting in some unwanted reactions. Tonight would be about fun and sex, after all that was all Teru had promised him.

 

As it turned out the baths were easy enough to find and following instructions Yuki stripped naked and entered the room containing a large bath full of men. He stopped in shock to see such open displays off affection between many of the men and even found himself slightly embarrassed as curious eyes turned towards him. They were checking him out and liking what they saw, one man was even making lewd gestures but ignoring this Yuki slipped into the warm water and let out a contented sigh of pleasure. This was lovely, so relaxing and for once he didn't have to hide the sin that had taken control of his life, he didn't have to hide who he was.

“Hello there.” purred a man who had hurried over the second he had sat down. “Can I help you tonight?”

“I'm supposed to be meeting Teru.” Yuki replied feeling rather flattered by all the attention he was getting. This man was cute and behind him were two more both watching in curiosity.

“So back off and find your own men.” came the playful tones of Teru's voice from behind him.

“You work way to fast.” one of the men complained.

“You work too slow Kenji. Now be off with you.” Teru teased and reluctantly the three men moved away making space for the silver haired tease to slip beside Yuki. Only he didn't, instead he moved around in front of Yuki and straddled his lap, their naked body's pushing against each other with such intimacy that Yuki found himself bright red. Teru really had no sense of shame or decency and he was about to protest when he noticed across the bath a man with not one, but two men giving him similar kinds of attention. Suddenly he realised why Masashi had kept this place quiet, it wasn't just a baths it was a place for exhibitionists to go and pleasure each other. That was why Masashi had been slightly guarded when he mentioned this place, he had been unsure of how Yuki would react.

“You've gone all embarrassed.” Teru teased. “Am I too much for you?”

“Nah, I've seen bigger.” Yuki replied finding his gaze falling down to Teru's length and liking what he saw there. Then with the wine from dinner softening his reasoning and inhibitions he pulled Teru closer and kissed him hungrily, tonight was about fun and pleasure and giving in to his wants and desires. This was the House of Sin, so he would be a sinner, redemption could be found in the morning.

“Possible, but nobody is nearly as much fun.” Teru got out as he moved his head away, just slightly, before kissing Yuki once more grinding his body against him in just he right way to ensure Yuki was not only horny but would be this way for a very long time if nobody helped him find his release.

 

Panting for breath Yuki locked his bedroom door behind the two of them, wishing Teru had given him chance to dress. He had felt a fool running through the manor in nothing but a towel, a naked man just ahead of him. Yet the few servants they had seen paid them no attention at all. As if used to such antics.

They hadn't lasted long in the baths. Yuki had been too horny and the idea of public sex to strange. They would have been one of many couples, but it wasn't what he wanted and Teru had understood.

“Teru!” Yuki gasped in surprise as the silver haired man fell to his knees before him and instantly deep throated him. He'd expected a build up, and perhaps there had been, back in the baths where Teru had used his body to tease him senseless. Hiroki hadn't been like this at all. He'd shown sense and remained the servant in the bed and out. Yuki had been so used to that, that everything Teru had done to him felt strange. He should be in charge, but that control had slipped the moment he had fallen for Teru's smile.

“I want to cum inside you.” Yuki found himself begging as that playful mouth sucked on him so well he wasn't sure that he could hold on at all.

“You will.” Teru promised, moving his head back just enough to give Yuki that infamous smile he seemed to always wear. “You'll be having many orgasms with me tonight. Don't worry. I don't judge either, do as you will.”

“What I will?” Yuki repeated. What was that, what was it that he wanted. Teru wasn't the answer, but it was all he could think of. Impatient, Teru's mouth wrapped around Yuki's length once more. His head bobbing back and forth as Yuki experienced the most amazing blow-job he had ever received. To be fair he hadn't had many, and they'd all been from the same inexperienced lover. Teru was far from inexperienced, a master beneath the sheets, Yuki could tell that the instant that Teru's lips had met his.

Letting go of the irrational fear of being caught, because who cared about that here, Yuki let himself feel. He let himself enjoy the warmth of Teru's mouth, the tongue sliding down his shaft, the hand cupping his balls. He enjoyed it all, the irrational fear helping him to hold back the orgasm that constantly threatened to come too soon.

“You need to suck harder than that, if you want me to cum.” Yuki found himself teasing Teru. Something about this man brought back the child inside himself and he couldn't help but want to tease.

The response was instantaneous, and with a gasp Yuki buried his hands in Teru's hair. Holding him down, the others mouth filled with every last inch of his length. Still Teru pleasured him, the pleasure inside him making him cling on harder. He must be hurting him, but Teru didn't protest. Then the damn burst and his orgasm hit full force. He'd never had one so extreme before, never experienced anything close to this level of pleasure. Teru was right to brag, anyone with this skill had a right be to be cocky.

“What was that about sucking harder?” Teru asked as he moved away from Yuki, cum and drool running down his chin. He was a mess, a beautiful, delightful, sexual mess and Teru didn't seem to care to do anything more than wipe his chin with the back of his hand.

“You're amazing.” Yuki stated, not a compliment, just a fact.

“So I’ve been told.” Teru teased. Shaking his head Yuki pressed his lips onto Teru's own, pulling him closer, feeling every inch of the perfect body that was pressed against his own. Teru was hard, Yuki realised, and yet it didn't seem to concern him. Like he was used to being this way, putting Yuki's needs above his own with every moment that they shared. As a Lord, Yuki was used to this and yet Teru's behaviour was taking things to the extreme.

“What do you want?” Yuki asked, infatuated by the smile the question earned him.

“For you to cum inside me.” Teru replied. “Your large, perfect length buried deep inside me. I want to scream your name, over and over and over. If you will allow?”

“I'll allow.” Yuki replied, Teru's desire so close to his own. He was hard just thinking about it, his body responding to every movement Teru made. With a smile, no longer cocky, just genuine as if for the first time Teru was letting Yuki see a fraction of his real self, Teru retrieved some lube from the bedside table. Yuki hadn't even known it was there, in fact it hadn't been there before. A servant, or Teru himself, must have come into his room. Frankly he didn't care how the lube had got there, all he was focused on was the way Teru was lying on the bed, legs parted, and fingers disappearing into his slim body.

“You don't have to do that.” Yuki objected. The sight was beautiful to behold, but he felt guilty for allowing Teru to do all the work.

“You want me tight?” Teru asked.

“No, I meant I could do it for you?” Yuki offered. Teru couldn't possibly mean he would allow him to slide in without any preparation at all could he? That seemed absurd to Yuki. He'd never tried it without though, it had come naturally to Hiroki and himself that this had to be done first. Perhaps they had been wrong?

“Enjoy the show.” Teru advised, his voice filled with lust as he continued to stretch himself. Despite his better intentions Yuki stood back and allowed Teru to do as he wished, stroking himself gently as he took in every flicker of pleasure that crossed Teru's features until he couldn't wait anymore.

Filling Teru felt like coming home, claiming control of the part of himself that feared the consequences of doing this. It was a sin, a crime, but here sin was second nature and no big deal. He would embrace this darkness inside him, enjoy the pleasure if only for tonight. The orgasm followed wasn't as overwhelming as the first, but it had a beauty all of it's own because it was something Yuki finally felt content with.

With cum leaking down his thighs Teru slipped out of the bed and wandered into the bathroom leaving Yuki alone to gather his thoughts. This had been so special for him, but had Teru enjoyed it too? He thought he had, Teru had been smiling the whole time. Always so eager to please.

“Don't worry about payment, your Uncle already paid me to keep you happy.” Teru announced as he stepped back into the room. He was dressed now, in the smallest shorts Yuki had ever seen and a top that didn't even cover his entire chest. He was so distracted by this that it took him a moment to realise what Teru had just said. Teru was a whore and Masashi had paid him? Everything he had just felt had been a lie. Teru had been using him to earn money right from the start.

“Get out.” Yuki snapped. His anger boiling in his veins. How could he be so naive? Off course Teru was a whore, no wonder he had been so eager to please.

“Yuki?” Teru asked, his voice unsure and confused. “I thought you knew?”

“I know nothing! Clearly.” Yuki snapped, shame warping the pleasure and bliss he had just felt. How could he have been so foolish? How dare he try and find love with another man. This was a sin for a reason, he'd been a fool to embrace it.

“I'm sorry. I'll leave. Teru promised, stepping towards the door but pausing before he left. “You should talk to your Uncle. Ask him about this place.”

“Oh don't worry. I will.” Yuki replied as he watched Teru go. He would be asking Masashi questions the next time they spoke, he had thousands of them, but what this place was wouldn't be one of them. He had already figured it out. The baths beneath the House of Sin were a brothel and Masashi was the Lord and Master. If that was the case, what then did it make him?


	4. Chapter 4

At first Yuki wondered if he should return to the garden where he first met Teru. He wanted to avoid the man who had hurt him, but he was the Lord here. Why should he run and hide? Surely Teru would avoid him, and if he didn't, he'd just order him away again. Teru hadn't known what he was doing, hadn't realised how little he knew, so he couldn't blame him for his actions. He half wanted Teru to come, but he never did and so Yuki drew in peace throughout the morning and most of the afternoon. He had no idea where Masashi was and had given up looking. Perhaps it was right to clear his head first?

“That flower looks angry.” a man's voice said, startling Yuki from his work. He turned to see his uncle standing behind him, staring at the red lily he had drawn, it's petals twisted to look like burning fire.

“It is.” Yuki replied. “And confused. Why didn't you tell me about the baths?”

“I though Teru had told you.” Masashi replied, taking a seat beside Yuki. “He didn't?”

“No.” Yuki replied. “He said you paid him?”

“I did. He delivered?” Masashi asked. Yuki didn't want to admit what had happened, but how could he not? Teru had hurt him, but he didn't want to get him in trouble.

“He did.” Yuki replied, pretending to focus on his drawing once more.

“Good.” Masashi replied. “We will discuss things more later tonight.”

“Why can't we discuss things now?” Yuki demanded.

“Because I have business to attend to.” Masashi responded. “I think I was wrong about the flower, it's not angry at all. It's burning with passionate lust.”

“Can't it be both?” Yuki asked as he stared at the petals. He hadn't meant to, but his emotions had been drawn out on the page before him.

“Perhaps.” Masashi replied. Silently walking away leaving Yuki to his work. His inspiration for the lily gone, he turned the page and started a new picture. One that would most likely represent the swirling emotions he felt about what might happen tonight. Before he could even begin a young man approached him, he'd been one of the men who had flirted with Yuki in the baths before Teru had arrived. What was this garden? Some kind of whore stalking ground? His peace lost he packed up his things and walked away, leaving the whore with no doubt that he wasn't interested. He didn't want to pay for sex, he was above that. Except perhaps if it was with Teru. He was a fool! Swearing in his head he stormed back into his bedroom. What kind of idiot developed feelings for a man that accepted coins for pleasure? Did he really have so little dignity and honour left?

 

Yuki arrived to dinner wearing black from head to toe. His mood was dark but also hopeful. Masashi had promised him he'd be a Lord here, he doubted anything Masashi may be planning might be bad.

Business came after they ate, Masashi had informed him, so he tucked into the rich venison cooked in wine and practically melted at the taste of the chocolate filled desert. This was a meal fit for kings, living here he began to feel like one. His pain finally left him. He'd made a mistake, that was all it was. He hadn't made a fool of himself, but the sex had been good. He'd let it go, just a memory of a more innocent time.

“Let's talk upstairs.” Masashi decided. Smiling Yuki followed him into the bedroom, as fine as his own but with far more possessions on display. They sat on the bed to talk as Masashi described what his life would be like here. A monthly salary, power above everyone except for Masashi himself, freedom to do as he pleased. It sounded wonderful, there had to be a catch.

“What do you want me to do?” Yuki asked as Masashi finished describing the fine stallion that was on it's way here. A horse fitting his station and then some.

“I want you to run the baths.” Masashi replied. “Collect the 10% fee each whore owes me, owes us. Settle disputes, find new clients. Keep the business running smoothly on my behalf.”

“I see.” Yuki replied. Teru would be there, he would be his boss and have to face him every day. That was his payment for this fine life. It would be worth it, he decided. This awkwardness wouldn't last forever. “I accept.”

“I knew you would.” Masashi replied, the smile on his lips suddenly filling Yuki's with fear. There was another catch, something more that he had missed. “And one night a week, of my choosing, you will be mine.”

“Yours?” Yuki repeated but Masashi had no desire to explain. Their lips connected and Yuki pushed his uncle away. He couldn't possible mean it, this wasn't right. He was a sinner, but this was too much! “You're my Uncle. We can't.”

“We can.” Masashi replied. “Willing or not, I will have you.”

“You would rape your nephew?” Yuki demanded, the wicked smile of Masashi's lips telling him that his uncle would. He couldn't fight back, his fear was too strong and it paralysed him. Masashi was bigger than him anyway, stronger. It was no effort for him to push Yuki over until he was face first on the bed. No effort for him to strip away the dark clothes Yuki had worn and he had no reservations about sliding his lubed length into the unprepared body beneath him.

Yuki cried out in pain at the intrusion, this couldn't be happening. Surely it was just a sick dream? It felt real though, the pain was as was the pleasure. Gasping he clung to the sheets as his body was violated and used. He'd never had a man inside him before, had never wanted to. He certainly hadn't wanted to do this with his Uncle.

He finally understood every affection gesture Masashi had ever given him, every appraisingly look, every too friendly smile. He had felt a connection with Masashi right from the start, but it was of family, what Masashi had felt in return had been lust.

The worst part was, he was enjoying this. Now the pain had faded away there was nothing but pleasure. Consuming him, making him forget where it came from. He gasped and moaned beneath Masashi, his ass moving upwards to accept every forward thrust. It was sick and twisted, and he was having the time of his life.

Masashi came and pulled him around and this time he didn't pull away as they kissed. Their sin in this moment was the same, incest and homosexuality coming naturally to Yuki. He was a sinner, but he no longer cared. His soul was destined for hell anyway.

Masashi filled him again, this time though he was on his back. Watching every flicker of pleasure that crossed over Masashi's face. He was gorgeous, beautiful and as twisted as he was. They were one and the same and with a cry Yuki came. His cum falling between them as Masashi continued pounding into him. Filling him again in a mockery of what he had done to Teru the night before.

Then he was done. Pulling away and ordering Yuki to see himself out. Stunned Yuki obeyed, slipping into his clothes and returning to his rooms where he sat on the bed feeling sick at what had just happened. He'd had sex with his uncle, and enjoyed it. No, worse, he'd been raped and enjoyed it. Had it been rape? At first yes, but then it hadn't been. He was still horny, still angry and in pain. He could barely think as he stormed down the stairs and entered the baths. He knew exactly who he wanted, and he found him in the lap of another man been taken right there in the middle of the floor.

He waited just long enough for the man to cum before grabbing Teru by the hand and leading him up the stairs. The whore said nothing, sensing the dark mood that was embracing Yuki.

“Here's your coin!” Yuki slapped pushing a random coin into Teru's hand, not even caring how much it was worth. Teru cared though, his eyes widening in surprise as he took in the large coin, his fingers tightening over it as Yuki pushed him over the edge of the bed. His moans were genuine as Yuki pounded into him. His confusion over what had changed in his Lord, doing nothing to take away from the pleasure.

Wet tears fell on Teru's back as Yuki began to cry. He was sick and twisted. A freak of nature who slept with whores and his own uncle. He should have hung that day, right beside his lover who was sick as he was. He came, the orgasm bringing him physical pleasure that he could barely feel over his emotional turmoil.

Pulling away he stared at what he had just done. This wasn't like him at all. At least Teru seemed unhurt by what had happened. Confused and surprised perhaps, but that was to be expected.

“Yuki?” Teru asked, his voice filled with worry as he watched Yuki cry before him. “It was Masashi wasn't it. I'm so sorry. I didn't know he'd do it with you as well. I should have said.”

“I'm a sick twisted freak.” Yuki whispered, his sobs growing even as Teru slipped beside him and wrapped an arm over his shaking shoulders.

“Masashi owns this whole village.” Teru explained, filling Yuki in with everything he should have been told before. “From the farms to the church, everyone here works for him in some way, or pays for the services he provides.”

“Like his own kingdom.” Yuki repeated. No wonder everyone he'd seen here was male. Was this a haven filled with nothing but gay men?

“The baths started it all. They're the centre.” Teru explained. “I knew when you came here, that you would be the one he choose to run them. There was two men before you, one after the other. Once a week he raped them both until they eventually escaped. I thought he'd picked you because you were his nephew, I didn't realise his evil ran this deep.”

“His evil?” Yuki repeated but Teru was scared now. He'd said to much about the man who owned his life and would say no more. “I shouldn't have taken it out on you.”

“Better to pay a whore than rape a servant.” Teru replied, the gold coin in his hand revealed to Yuki's surprise. “Did you mean to give me this?”

“I didn't even look.” Yuki confessed.

“Far more than what I gave you, but you won't get change.” Teru said, a twinkle in his eyes. “Call it a down payment for future services.”

“Teru,” Yuki began. Unsure of what to say. He didn't want to use Teru again, yet at the same time he did. Now the memory of being with him was stronger than the pleasure he had experienced with Masashi he knew just how much he needed Teru in his life. Sex with Teru would ground him and keep him sane. Whore or not, he was falling in love and he wanted to embrace this feeling. A shred of light in this dark world he had entered. “Take me, like he took me. I want a memory of something different.”

“Do you want it just like him, or gentle?” Teru asked. It was a pointless question and Yuki simply went to lie on the bed. Moaning in delight as the beautiful silver man pounded into him. Relief filled him to realise it was just the act of sex that had pleasured him. It had nothing to do with his Uncle, he wasn't as terrible as he had thought.

“Harder.” Yuki begged, a trembling mess of pleasured nerves. Teru obeyed instantly, taking him to places he had never thought possible until he came all over his bedsheets, the light in his life still buried deep inside him. When Teru came, his cum mixing with Masashi's deep inside him, Yuki rolled over and wrapped Teru in his arms. There would be no kicking Teru out this time, he planned to keep him here all night.

Lips met gently, an understanding passing between them and gently Yuki filled Teru with his hardened length. He was so horny tonight, like a man that had never eaten and finally tasted his first meal. He needed this bliss like that man would need food. Needed to experience as much sexual pleasure as he could before Masashi decided to pin him down again. It had been good with his uncle, but with Teru it was all fantastic. The more comparison he had between the two, the more he could distinguish between physical pleasure and actual attraction, the more he would understand about his relationship with Masashi.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuki stepped into the baths, Teru by his side, and finally managed to take a good hard look at the room the baths were in. It was luxurious to say the least with marble pillars and a white stone floor, steam rising from the naturally fed hot baths, so much more inviting now that they were empty of other men.

Teru had spent the whole night in his room and in the morning they had breakfast in his room together. All so he could avoid his uncle, only to have run into him on the stairs. He had smiled and greeted him kindly, whilst Yuki wrapped his arm across Teru's shoulders. A provocation to his uncle, and a message that Masashi couldn't own him. Frustratingly, his uncle just smiled and enquired about his plans for the day.

How could everything be so normal after the night before? Did his uncle really see no crime in the unnatural acts they had performed? At least Teru had reacted, stiffening in fear as they walked past. Not even fully relaxed now. How deep in this community did Masashi's power reach? If Teru was to be believed, and Yuki had no doubt of his honesty, the power controlled everyone here. It was too much power for one man, especially one with a wicked, sin filled heart.

“So.” Teru began, back in his own territory and feeling a lot more comfortable. “This is the main bath, behind the curtains at the back there's a smaller, more private one. That small room will be yours, an office of sorts if you wish, or a place for me to rock your world yet again.”

“The claws bury deep.” a sarcastic sounding voice called out. It's owner was a dark haired man, slightly older than Yuki and so dazzling handsome Yuki just knew he had never seen this man before. There was no way he would forget him if he had.

“You're just jealous I got there first.” Teru retorted. The shameless man from the gardens returning once more. Bemused, Yuki listened to the two men argue over him as if he was nothing but a piece of meat. The stranger, Hikaru, seemed to believe Teru had deliberately sought Yuki out to become the favourite whore, with all the privileges that contained. Teru, to his credit, didn't deny the charges. It might have insulted some men but Yuki had known, from the moment he had learned what Teru was, what his intentions were.

'Be strong, or they'll eat you alive.' That had been Teru's warning before they came down here. His face had hardened to a mask of passive interest the second Hikaru had entered the room. Don't show what he felt, what his intentions were. Keep these men fighting over him, and Teru in his lap just as Teru wished. Claws in his back or not, this was the best for both of them.

“How many clients usually come in here?” Yuki asked. A different number coming from both men, sparking another disagreement. Rivals or friends? It was hard to tell but once again Yuki left them at it, as he explored the room.

Stepping into the office he shut the door behind his two employees, his hand shaking slightly as he looked around. The last person to run this place had been using his employees, that was for sure. A bed wasn't normal furniture for a workplace, neither was the mirrors. Their was one on the ceiling as well Yuki noticed, as he sunk into the soft chair.

What was he doing here? Pretending to be tough and strong, dressing in black, running a brothel? This wasn't like him at all. Neither was that dark part of himself that hadn't fought back when Masashi had made his advance, the cruel streak in his soul that made him take out his pain and his anger on poor Teru. Who was he becoming while living here? A twisted distorted version of himself? If that was so then the question became, where else could he go?

The door opened and he composed his features to the mask he had begun to wear, relieved that it was Teru and not Hikaru who had seen the grief and pain he must have been displaying before. He ordered them both out, claiming he was going through the records, Hikaru flirtatiously promising he'd be near by. His eyes met Teru's, the boys gaze thoughtful and clever. He knew what he was going through, and for a moment it looked like Teru would refuse to leave.

“I'll be around.” Teru eventually promised. “If you get horny... you don't have to suffer alone.”

“I know.” Yuki replied knowing perfectly well Teru hadn't been talking about sex.

 

Teru sat on the edge of the large bath, his feet trailing in the hot water wishing there was something more that he could do for Yuki. To be used by his own uncle, even he hadn't believed Masashi would sink that low. Now he was suffering, Teru hadn't missed the way Yuki's hands had shaken when he ordered them out of the office. He needed to be alone, Teru understood that feeling well. Just like he understood the feeling of being used.

“You're quiet,” Hikaru commented as he sat besides Teru. The water had been cleaned that morning, just like it was every morning, making the baths have far more innocent feeling than they had the night before. “Yuki no good beneath the sheets?”

“No, he's good.” Teru replied. He almost said gentle, but he didn't want to give too much away. Hikaru was like him, he'd only use Yuki to protect himself, but there were men here with far less innocent motives. “He gave me a gold coin, looks like I'll be with him a few more times.”

“Gold?” Hikaru questioned. “What did you do for that?”

“Be my awesome self?” Teru asked. It had been an accident that this coin had ended up in his possession. He had pushed his luck to keep it, and Yuki had taken the bait. Yuki had fallen for every trap he had left for him from the moment in the garden when he had agreed to meet him here. Now he was safe, at least for awhile, with a man who just wanted sex. No kinks, no fetishes, no cruelty involved. He'd gone to the gardens looking to get in on the new bosses good side and what had he found? A beautiful, sensitive soul drawing the most beautiful picture he had ever seen. The fact that he was also gorgeous hadn't been lost on him. Hikaru either from the way he had been watching him.

“Sure, off course.” Hikaru replied laughing. “So no great secrets to share?”

“If I did have any I wouldn't tell the competition.” Teru retorted.

“Yeah, yeah.” Hikaru replied. “Well this competition has a man to meet in town, a client in fact. So I'll be leaving. Mr Nothing to Tell.”

“That's me.” Teru agreed watching Hizaku go before he let out a sigh. What was he doing, sitting here while another man suffered behind a closed door? What could he do to make things better for Yuki? If Masashi had taken him once, then it was the tremor that would start an avalanche.

Why did he care anyway? He was supposed to be selfish, immune to the pain of others. He had his life sorted now, he wasn't that scared child stealing bread just to survive anymore. He'd made something with his life, become successful in his own way.

The door finally opened and Teru met Yuki's hard stare with a warm smile and a cheerful joke. His own mask slipping into place like well worn shoes. Yuki didn't need to know about his past, he had enough problems of his own.

 

It would have been a warm day had it not been for the cold northern wind that tore between the buildings of the town and tried to chill him to the bone. He had wanted to draw, but sitting still in this weather would be foolish and he hadn't wanted to stay inside. Instead, after making his excuses to Teru, he had walked into the town. He needed to be alone, but the temptation of the warm shops was too much for him. Especially the small art supply store that he had spent the last twenty minutes browsing. If only to stay in the warm. The towns people were friendly, but kept their distance unless he approached. He was their lord wasn't he? It felt strange to realise just how powerful he had become by moving here. Back home he had had three older siblings, here he just had Masashi.

“Is that everything?” the man who ran the art store asked as he finished totalling up the paints that Yuki had decided to try out.

“For now.” Yuki replied. Accepting the bag that was offered to him and holding it along side another that contained an assortment of chocolates and sweets. He shouldn't indulge in them, but it felt trivial to worry about that after the night he had just had.

'I slept with my Uncle.' Yuki repeated, how could he forget that night? What good would it do to forget if it was just going to happen again? An event he looked towards with equal parts fear and anticipation. The darkness in his heart was beginning to consume him. What kind of freak was he? It had been easy to pretend that love wasn't wrong, but this went far beyond even what his mind could rationalise away.

“Something wrong?” the shop keeper asked. There was, so many things, but he wasn't going to find the answer here.

“Is there a church near by?” Yuki asked. Surprised to learn there was one in this very town. Bracing the cold he quickly walked in the direction the shop keeper had advised him to go, locating the church easily as he turned the corner. A grand, impressive building with a steeple and stained glass windows. There was no mistaking it for anything but a house of God. Smiling, but nervous because had he not run away from God, Yuki entered the building and looked around. It was just like all the churches he had ever been in, nothing special or ordinary at all and their was the vicar, a friendly looking man wearing a welcoming smile as he approached.

“Lord Yuki I assume?” the vicar greeted him. All smiles and friendly gestures. Before long Yuki was sat in a private office, a cup of warm tea in his hands as the vicar asked him a lot of simple questions like where he was from and how he was finding things here. Yuki answered the first honestly but lied about the second. He wasn't happy here, but he wasn't unhappy either. He was just confused.

“Can I ask you a question?” Yuki asked. Encouraged by the vicar's nod he added. “This is a town of men who like men isn't it? Well then, how can their be a church?”

“I believe God made us this way for a reason. There is no sin in love.” the vicar replied. An easy answer that echoed Yuki's private thoughts, so far from the answer most holy men would give him. He continued down this line of questioning, but no matter what he asked the vicar stuck to his idea that love was a force of good in the world.

“What if the love was for a child? Or a sister?” Yuki asked. “Surely that is wrong?”

“Are you in love with a child or a sister?” the vicar asked and Yuki had to accept that he wasn't. He wasn't in love with Masashi, the pleasure was physical and nothing more. His body had betrayed his mind.

“Can I ask one more question, before I go?” Yuki asked. The final worry that weighed down his soul.

“Be quick, I have a service soon.” the vicar replied. Nodding Yuki braced himself for an answer that he wouldn't want to hear.

“Can a man be accountable for a sin another commits?” Yuki asked. “If it gives him pleasure, yet he never asked for it and simply allows the sinner to continue?”

“If you're talking about the men who work for you, don't worry. Sex is no more a sin than love, even if men pay for it.” the vicar replied easily. He was talking about the whores, about Teru, did the whole town know that this was why he was here? It was nice to hear that being Teru wasn't a crime in one vicar's eyes, but Teru wasn't the man Yuki was worried about being with. He wasn't even sure this vicar was truly a man of God but that didn't stop him attending one of the most positive and accepting church services he had ever been too. Perhaps this vicar had the right idea. God was about love and acceptance, it was a concept Yuki felt like trying out for awhile.

 

The knock on the door pulled Kamijo away from the blond waiting for him in his bed and annoyed he headed over, not bothering to pull on a shirt. He accepted the letter with a polite thank you before shutting the door and returning to his lover.

Recognising the post mark Kamijo opened the letter, his partner reading over his shoulder as he read the small cryptic note. Well he'd found Yuki exactly where he had thought he would be. His spy in Masashi's town had done well to report this news, though the letter was too short to contain any real information. It would be too early to tell, but at least Yuki seemed to have made the manor his home. It was nice to no longer have to worry about his cousin had run of too.

“Are we going to retrieve him?” the blond asked curious.

“He's fine for now.” Kamijo replied. “Leave him be.”

“If he sinks into the darkness, he won't be your rival for the fortune.” the blond remarked, worried that greed might distract Kamijo from his love for his cousin. Sometimes Kamijo could be hard to read, but in this the blond was confident that Kamijo's choice would be the right one. Money or family, it seemed impossible for Kamijo to end up with both but at least they had each other. Lips joined and the blond pulled Kamijo down praying there would be nothing else to prevent this love making.


	6. Chapter 6

Teru walked down the same street that Yuki had visited a week before, enjoying the feeling of the spring sun against his skin. Winter was ending now, at least it felt that way and just the warmth alone made Teru smile genuine for once. His mood was picked up instantly by the dress maker, the only man in town that knew Teru as well as he knew himself.

  
  


“You look happy.” Jasmine remarked as he placed the cloth he had been working with back down on the table to greet his friend.

  
  


“I always look happy.” Teru replied, sitting down on the table Jasmine had just cleared, much to the annoyance of his friend. “If I was a god, I'd be a god of being happy.”

  
  


“Sure.” Jasmine replied, gently pushing Teru of his table and towards a chair which his friend promptly sprawled himself over.

  
  


“Happiness is my superpower.” Teru declared stubbornly.

  
  


“You're extra happy today.” Jasmine replied. “Why?”

  
  


“It's a crime to be extra happy?” Teru asked, watching his friend tidy away his things. It was just like Jasmine to work so hard, he couldn't remember a time when Jasmine hadn't been like this. Even back when they lived on the streets together, Jasmine had spent every free minute keeping the two of them alive.

  
  


“You've not been extra happy for a long time.” Jasmine replied, his meaning not lost on Teru. When had he last worn a real smile? Not for a long time. Before Yuki had come to the manor, perhaps not even then. Could he be honest though? This was Jasmine, he had nothing to hide from his friend so he began to explain it all. How Yuki had already begun to improve conditions, how nice it was to be the Lord's chosen whore. How with Yuki he could actually enjoy the sex, the passion so real it made every other client he served feel so fake. It had always been fake of course, but not like it was now. He even confessed that he was falling in love. How could he hide that from Jasmine after everything he had just shared?

  
  


“You're falling in love with a client?” Jasmine scolded. The elder growing protective now. He didn't like what Teru did, he never had, but desperate times had led Teru on this path and something else seemed to be keeping him on it. What it was Jasmine couldn't guess, but if he had to he'd say that Teru was trapped. Some force, Masashi perhaps, preventing him ever leaving his service.

  
  


“I think he loves me too.” Teru replied stubbornly. It was true, in fact he was sure of it. He always had been able to read his clients intentions and Yuki wasn't the type to sleep with anyone he didn't feel emotionally connected to. He'd never slept with any other whore, no matter how they threw themselves at him. If he'd known Teru was a whore that first night, well they wouldn't have ended up in bed together.

  
  


“I'll keep my end of our promise.” Jasmine replied, his voice quiet and full of sadness.

  
  


“You don't have to.” Teru said, his smile faltering as he saw the pain darken his friends features. “I'm still working you know. There's no reason to hold you to the promise yet.”

  
  


“I'm different to your clients.” Jasmine reminded him.

  
  


“You are.” Teru agreed. “My dearest friend.” Unconvinced Jasmine tried to protest, but he stopped and allowed Teru into his personal space. His slim body so warm to the touch, impossible to resist. Their lips joined and Jasmine let go of his worries, at least for now. One day Teru's love might part them, but not quite yet.

  
  


Passion fuelling them on he allowed Teru to undress him, familiar hands running over his skin. How long had they been doing this? It still felt like that first night when his tearful friend had begged him to teach him how to make love. He'd given in, taught him what he knew and watched as Teru used that knowledge to sell himself. They'd risen from the streets to this town together through prostitution but he had been the only one to have given it up. What was it that kept Teru from leaving this life?

  
  


His worries haunted him even as he took Teru to his bedroom, sliding himself into the eager body before him and taking him hard and fast until both their moans and gasps for air filled the room. Eager hands pulled him down, lips meeting his own and still he kept up the frantic pace, as if slowing down would mean the loss of his friend.

  
  


  
  


Yuki knew that Teru had sneaked of somewhere that afternoon, but he said nothing and when Teru informed him he had just been walking around town he choose to believe him. Even if he suspected there was far more going on with Teru than he let on.

  
  


“I need you tonight.” He whispered into Teru's ear, his favourite whore giving a small nod before he disappeared. He had dinner to attend anyway, another night sat with Masashi as if nothing had happened between them. He was starting to feel like what had happened may have just been a bad dream.

  
  


“You're close with Teruaki aren't you?” Masashi asked him. The name strange and foreign to Yuki until he figured out that he must mean Teru. Teruaki? Was that his full name. Somehow it didn't quite suit him at all.

  
  


“If you mean Teru then he's convenient.” Yuki replied. Far from convenient, he cherished Teru above all others, but he didn't feel like Masashi would want to hear that.

  
  


“They're all convenient.” Masashi replied with a smile as he took a sip of his own wine. So calm and confident. How did Masashi sleep at night after raping his own nephew Yuki wondered. But he said nothing and took another bite of his steak. “I don't mind you know, that you've made Teru yours, just make sure others get a turn. He's popular you know.”

  
  


“I know.” Yuki replied. Teru's popularity was the hardest part of the job for him, though he was growing used to sharing him around. “Do you have a favourite?”

  
  


“Hikaru.” Masashi answered. “I suggest you try him sometime, he can work magic with his tongue.” Teru's friend, Yuki thought as he ate his meal. He did have the air of being in charge, above the others and now he knew why. Hikaru had found protection in his Lord in much the same way Teru had. It also explained that whilst Hikaru did flirt with him, he didn't try to gain any special favours.

  
  


“Maybe one day.” Yuki replied. Would it be wise to sleep around a little? Keep Masashi attention away from Teru. He wanted to protect him, though they hadn't known each other that long. Was this love? A crush? It was affection that he felt towards Teru at least. Surely it was safe to say that they had become friends?

  
  


“Not tomorrow though. You're off work, don't make any plans.” Masashi informed him. Dread set over Yuki's heart but he politely agreed cursing his own foolishness. Here he was thinking of ways to protect Teru, when he was the one in trouble. He smiled, forced and fake and changed the subject to request some flowers for the garden. Something more interesting to draw perhaps?

  
  


  
  


It was hours later that he finally got Teru to himself, his exhausted lover falling onto the bed in his office with a tired smile. Teru had taken on three clients that night already, maybe four, and Yuki felt guilty for asking for more.

  
  


“You don't have to, if you're too tired?” Yuki suggested. He needed Teru, he needed to forget tomorrow, but he wouldn't demand anything from his silver haired man.

  
  


“I want to.” Teru replied. “Let me lie here and do as you please?”

  
  


“How can I resist you?” Yuki complained, allowing his gaze to sweep over Teru's naked body. He knew every curve, every vein, every sensitive spot but he still wanted to know more. “Masashi is after me tomorrow.”

  
  


“I'll take the day off. Come to my home if you need me.” Teru offered.

  
  


“Your home?” Yuki repeated. “I don't even know where that is.”

  
  


“I'll show you, later.” Teru promised. “Are you going to make love to me or not?”

  
  


“I'm too worried and stressed.” Yuki admitted. “I don't know what to do. How can I live with the threat of Masashi over my head every day?”

  
  


“Could you just forget he's your uncle?” Teru suggested. “He's a handsome man who knows his way around the bedroom. If he wasn't your uncle, perhaps you could allow yourself to enjoy it?”

  
  


“I'd hate myself more if I did that.” Yuki confessed, as he began to remove his clothes. “I'll just have to endure.”

  
  


“Yuki,” Teru began but Yuki was crawling on top of him. Realising Yuki was going to use him to forget he lay still, allowing the gentle lips to meet his and gently teasing Yuki's mouth with his tongue, Not seeking entry, just reminding Yuki that it was there and what he could do with it. Yuki's tongue moved to meet his, and they touched gently before Yuki took full possession of his mouth, a more than welcome intrusion.

  
  


They kissed for awhile, as Yuki allowed Teru to regain some of his endurance and stamina. Lips only parting for air and even then it was reluctant. Had it been anyone else, Teru was sure that he wouldn't have been energised at all. Somehow Yuki was giving him his energy, rejuvenating him through sexual contact instead of draining him. It was what made Yuki special, what made Teru feel like he had fallen in love. Not that he could ever tell Yuki that. Not that it could even be a possibility. They were Lord and Whore. Never meant to be together for more than a night at a time.

  
  


“Take me, so that I can watch?” Yuki requested and Teru gave him a small smile of agreement. The mirror above would be put to good use tonight.

  
  


Yuki allowed Teru to slip out from under him before he took his place, his legs parting as he stared at his own reflection, watching every pleasured reaction cross his face. He was exquisite, he decided, to anyone else that was. No wonder Masashi wanted him. How could he change this? Could being bad in the bedroom help him at all?

  
  


Teru slid inside him and the thought was temporarily lost to the pleasure. He let himself go, wanting to see how he would look experiencing full sexual bliss. Every moan, every wither, every pleasurable sensation locked away in his mind for future reference. His orgasm came and he even watched that, a small smile on his lips now he knew what he had to do.

  
  


Locking eyes with Teru he caught the way he was being watched and gave a Teru smile too. He'd put on a show for his whore tonight and he wasn't ashamed. Not in the slightest. Not even when he felt the others cum deep inside him, a temporarily reminder of where Teru had been.

  
  


“Come here.” Yuki begged, and Teru obeyed, falling into his arms and lying beside him as his body reminded him that he was more tired than he had realised. “I'm going to sleep with Hikaru tomorrow, before Masashi.”

  
  


“Hikaru? Why?” Teru asked. Was that hurt in his voice.

  
  


“First, to protect you. He's seen we're close.” Yuki explained. “Hikaru will tell him, I'm sure, he's Masashi's favourite.”

  
  


“You want Masashi to be jealous? It won't work.” Teru warned.

  
  


“I know, but perhaps Hikaru knows more about Masashi. Some way I can get Masashi to no longer find me attractive perhaps?”

  
  


“Yuki, it won't work.” Teru whispered. His words chilling Yuki to the bone. “It's about dominance. Owning you.”

  
  


“I have to try.” Yuki replied stubbornly. Trying was all he had left.

  
  


  
  


Kamijo was eating breakfast with his family when the letter arrived. He thanked the servant politely and placed it to one side. Just a letter from a friend, nothing special. His Mother knew he was lying, but Kamijo was sure she'd think it was from his lover and not his spy. If he got caught spying on Masashi, what would happen? Perhaps nothing, he was hardly helping his uncle in his evil ways. Harmless curiosity, that was what had started it all. What had his uncle done that was so evil it couldn't be spoken of?

  
  


Later, alone in his room, he opened the letter and read the contents quickly. Not much had changed which was frustrating. Why couldn't he find out what was going on in the House of Sin? Why was his family so good at keeping secrets? Himself included he thought with a sly smile.

  
  


He wrote back quickly, requesting his spy to try and dig in deeper. Masashi had been next to impossible to crack, but perhaps Yuki had learnt the dark secret by now? If he had though, did that make him as twisted and bad as their uncle?

  
  


“Kamijo?” a servant called for him. “Your Father wants to know if you want to go riding with him.”

  
  


“Tell him I won't be long.” Kamijo replied as he hid the half written letter. It was early days, no rush to go to that house quite yet.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Yuki clutched to the bedsheets as Masashi pounded into his body, trying to keep his thoughts elsewhere. As silent as a mouse, as unresponsive as a doll. At least that was what he was aiming for, it wasn't so easy to hold back the moans. The problem was it felt so good, Masashi was a master of the bedroom and his body had a mind of it's own. Still he remained silent, wondering where Hikaru had been earlier when he had been searching for him. Nobody seemed to have a clue where he was.

“So, this is how you're playing it?” Masashi sudden snarled. His weight leaving Yuki's body as he pulled out. Was this it? Had he got the message across at last?

The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room and Yuki cried out in pain. His uncle had just spanked him, hard on both ass cheeks. There was no explanation for this, just the pain and humiliation that went along with it. Again Masashi slapped his ass and he groaned. This was his punishment for not pleasing his uncle wasn't it? Teru had tried to warn him that this wouldn't work, but he'd been to stubborn to listen.

The hand hit him again, harder now if that was possible and he finally got it into his head that he should move away. He struggled to his hands and knees, the assault not stopping once, and as he tried to crawl of the bed Masashi's leather belt connected with his back and he fell back down. It hurt, his body was in agony and still Masashi wouldn't stop hitting him. Always on the ass, except for that one strike with the belt, always as hard as it had been before.

“Please, stop.” Yuki begged. He couldn't take this anymore, being raped was far more easy to handle that this pain.

“Stop? But I'm having fun. It wasn't fun before.” Masashi scolded him, the spanking had stopped now at least.

“I'm sorry. I'll do better.” Yuki whispered, his whole body shaking as he found himself giving in to Masashi's twisted fantasies.

“Tell me,” Masashi ordered. Kindness in his voice, though his kindness was nothing but a lie. Had never been anything but a disguise he wore to lure Yuki here. He was beginning to see the true demon that lay beneath his pretty face. Masashi really was a monster, he hadn't realised before but it was beginning to make sense now. More than being gay, Masashi had a whole list of sins and he was only beginning to see past the surface.

“I want you inside me.” Yuki got out, holding back the sobs as he described things to his uncle. The way he wanted to be used, how good it felt, how Teru had nothing on his uncle in any way. He felt sick to the stomach saying these things, but it pleased his uncle and saved him from a further beating.

This time when Masashi took him he moaned and cried out his name. His body shaking as the physical pleasure conflicted with his emotions. Still he managed to answer Masashi every time he asked him if felt good. The perfect toy for his depraved uncle to tease.

 

Teru had hurried upstairs the second he heard the news that their had been screaming from Masashi's room. Nobody else had figured out who was in the bedroom with him, but Teru knew. More than anyone else here he understood just how cruel Masashi could be when the mood struck him.

By the time he got upstairs the screams had become moans and he did his best not to listen. Knowing instantly that Yuki was playing a role. He'd heard his real moans enough to tell the difference.

He wasn't meant to be in this part of the house uninvited, but when the door finally opened and Yuki staggered out Teru wrapped an arm around him. His eyes challenging the watching Lord to scold him for being here.

“Looks like the little slut can't ever have enough.” Masashi remarked, the devil's smile twisting his lips upwards.

“I'm just that good.” Teru boasted, his nerves shot by the way Masashi was staring at him. Calculating what was going on, what this meant. Thankfully he just gave a small nod and vanished back into his rooms leaving him alone with Yuki.

“What are you doing here?” Yuki asked as Teru helped him to his room. Doing his best to be happy and upbeat Teru gave Yuki a story about how much he had missed him. It would fool no one, never mind a smart man like Yuki, but the young lord didn't question him.

“Let me take care of you tonight.” Teru whispered as Yuki lay on the bed face first, violent sobs escaping his slender body. Teru had dressed to seduce, but tonight he realised sex was the very last thing Yuki would want. The anger from the first time had become nothing but pain.

“Get him out of me.” Yuki begged. “I can feel him, deep inside, his demon seed.”

“Sure, give me a minute I'll get some water.” Teru reassured him as he hurried to the bathroom and quickly returned with a small basin of warm water. Carefully he wet his fingers and slid them inside Yuki, feeling the cum and lube that coated his insides and made the dark haired man feel so degraded. He pulled out and rinsed his fingers, gently repeating the process until the shaking had calmed down and was replaced with gentle moans.

Slipping off the bed he went to replace the water, using a small towel to gently soak the reddest areas of Yuki's body. He was a healer tonight, not a whore and he'd aroused Yuki enough. He continued gently tending every bruise, doing his best to take away his Lord's pain before finally realising that water alone wouldn't be enough.

“I'll be ten minutes.” He promised Yuki as he hurried out of the room, hoping ten minutes wouldn't be too long to leave the fragile man alone.

 

Yuki lay on the bed afraid to move in case he did further injury. He had always known Teru was a caring man, tonight he was seeing just how far his gentle nature actually went. Teru knew everything, he'd realised that the moment he had seen Teru in the hall. His companion, for lack of a better word, was terrified of Masashi. He would have had to be seriously worried to wait in plain sight. Wasn't he meant to be the one who looked after Teru? Somehow it had ended up the other way around.

His bedroom door opened and he looked up just long enough to check that it was Teru who had entered and not someone else. He was exposed like this and vulnerable. He should be humiliated too, but with Teru he felt nothing but comfort.

“Will you be here all night?” He asked, smiling as Teru easily promised that he would. He had no idea what Teru was doing, but his trust didn't waver and when the cold liquid hit his stinging body he didn't even question him. It felt like some kind of healing salve, it gave instant relief anyway and he settled back as Teru gently rubbed it over his skin.

The hands moved up his back, massaging the skin and making him moan in pleasure. There was nothing sexual about this act, but that didn't mean it didn't feel amazing. How had Teru learned to massage people like this?

“You're going to have to sleep on your stomach or side tonight, I think.” Teru warned him as he finished his work. Tentatively Yuki rolled over onto his side, smiling as he watched Teru unlace his knee high boots. He felt a lot better all ready, though it would hurt to sit down for days now. How had Masashi done so much damage with just his hand?

“You're so hot like that.” Yuki said, “I'm sorry it went to waste.”

“No worries.” Teru reassured him. “Some other time.” Nodding Yuki managed to move his aching body beneath the sheets, happily accepting the other man's presence beside him. They lay silently for a moment, just watching each other.

“Who are you Teru?” Yuki found himself asking. The question he instinctively knew you should never ask a whore. He expected a joke answer, or a brag of his sexual prowess, he didn't expect the truth.

“Just a gay man trying to survive this cruel world.” Teru answered. “Like you really.”

“Like me.” Yuki agreed. “A whore, except you sleep with strangers and I please my Uncle.”

“You're not a whore Yuki.” Teru whispered, concern written all over his face. “He's raping you, you're not willing. I'm the slut in this equation.”  
“Did you get trapped into this house like this?” Yuki demanded. Fear of ending up prostituting himself in the baths crossing his mind.

“No.” Yuki replied. Their was silence, he wasn't going to say any more was he? “My Father used to beat me, so I ran away when I was young. I lived on the streets, stealing food from wherever I could and then I met my friend. He was known as Yuu back then. He was a whore of sorts, his profession was a masseur officially. I guess you could say he took pity on me, we worked together for awhile. Saving every coin we could until a new Lord came into power in the area. He burnt the place down and we fled, both of us on the streets until we ended up here. He bought his way out, I didn't. We're still friends.”

“Hikaru?” Yuki guessed.

“No.” Teru answered. “Well, you know who I am, who are you Yuki?”

“You know who I am.” Yuki replied.

“How did you end up here?” Teru pried, and whilst Yuki really didn't want to share how could he refuse when Teru had already told him so much. By the end of the night he had told Teru everything that had happened to lead him here. It felt good to talk, a distraction from his own pain and when he finished Teru didn't judge. Their lips joined and he uttered the words he knew he shouldn't.

“I love you Teru.”

“You can't. You hardly know me,” Came the answer, but that didn't change the fact that he did.

 

Teru lay awake long after Yuki had fallen asleep, the words repeating in his mind over and over again. Yuki loved him, and he loved him too even though he couldn't admit it. Was it time to ask Jasmine to withhold his end of their bargain? Perhaps not, he still planned to sell his body every night.

What was he meant to do? He should leave Yuki now. Things had gotten complicated between them. Why had he shared so much to the young Lord? At least he was confident his words wouldn't go back to Masashi. He should warn Yuki really, let him know why it was he was chained to this house. How could he share though? Even Jasmine didn't know the full extent of his sins.

Carefully he slid out of the bed and gathered up his things. He should go, find another whore to take his place perhaps? Their was no space for emotions in his line of work, no freedom to fulfil his own pleasures.

One look at Yuki's innocent face and he was back in the bed. He couldn't leave, he was as chained to Yuki now as he was to Masashi. What kind of man would he be to leave Yuki alone with the demon Lord?

“I want to run away.” Teru whispered, so silent that even had Yuki been awake he wouldn't hear him. “I want to flee this place and take you with me. Create a home of our own, far from here. A House of Love. You need to be careful around him Yuki, an innocent soul like yours will burn the brightest when it hits Masashi's dark flame.”

 

The letter in Kamijo's hand had made him angry, his blond lover saw as he entered the room. It took a lot to upset Kamijo, but as Kamijo explained the contents of the letter the blond didn't even have to ask. They were leaving then, it was time.

“I'm coming with you.” the blond reminded Kamijo. The request was no surprise and Kamijo didn't even attempt to change his lover's mind. His cousin was being beaten and raped, why had it taken his spy so long to report this to him?

“He's sick and twisted.” Kamijo snapped angrily. “How can I be related to a man like him?”

“When it comes to your family, I suspect the light only landed on the branch which gave birth to Yuki and you.” the blond replied. “But even then, Lord Masashi is something else.”

“The devil, walking the earth and corrupting everything he touches.” Kamijo described. “What if it's too late? What if Yuki has already broken deep inside?”

“It might be, or it might not, we need to hurry.” the blond warned. A sentiment they both shared. Half an hour later they were on the road, both praying that Yuki's good nature would survive until they reached him.


	8. Chapter 8

“We have visitors.” Masashi announced with a beaming smile. This wasn't really news, a lot of men came in and out of his home and Yuki never asked him why. He didn't want to know the true extent of his uncles evil, the little he knew was already too much. Still, something about today's visitors felt different to the others.

“Somebody special?” Yuki asked. He'd grown used to being Masashi's now, having shared his bedroom three more times since his beating. He behaved himself now, even allowed himself to enjoy it. Though later disgust would fill his heart and he would make himself sick, or find Teru for comfort or both. Those nights had been separated from the rest of the time he spent here. He hid the memories in his mind, refusing to think about them. His life was good, just as long as he continued to forget.

“Family.” Masashi declared. “Megumi's son, what did she call him again?”

“Kamijo.” Yuki answered. His cousin was coming here? The idea of him here seemed ridiculous, how could a man seemingly so good stand to visit the house of sin?

“That's right. A messenger arrived before him, he'll be here soon. Get dressed, show him that you don't need to be around ignorant fools, like the rest of the family. You have me now, I'm all you need.”

“I will.” Yuki promised, for his own benefit not his uncle's. Being gay wasn't a sin, love wasn't a crime and he really didn't want to be around those who thought it was. He dressed like his uncle that morning, in black and gold with his hair worn loose. Masashi might be a demon, but he was also the only family Yuki had any time for.

 

Teru had heard the news and found a spot in n adjacent room to watch the family meeting. He shouldn't be here, but that hadn't stopped him. Hikaru was breaking the rules as well, he had spotted his co-worker hiding in a closet of all places as he had taken up this spot here. Hikaru would have figured out his intentions by now, but they were in this together and he trusted Hikaru. His friend wasn't the type to spread rumours.

Finally a commotion in the front of the house warned Teru the guest was here. Servants were rushing around and then finally the door opened and a couple walked into the front hall. The man must be Kamijo, blond and beautiful he carried himself with a noble grace. So much like Yuki and Masashi, and yet so different at the same time. It was hard to see that these three men were actually related.

Besides Kamijo was a woman that was very much his match, both blond, both aristocratic and both at odds in this house. They waited quietly together, for Masashi and Yuki to join them, silently holding hands so very much in love. If only he could have something like that with Yuki, but that was a fools dream.

They kept their guest waiting, Teru noticed, but Kamijo didn't act annoyed when Masashi and Yuki arrived from upstairs. Both greeting their guests politely, but cold. Surprised Teru wondered why Yuki was acting like this, it wasn't like the Lord to be so uninviting. Yuki was warmth and affection, now he just acted like Masashi's perfect son. A new demon lord. What was going on?

Kamijo looked as surprised as he was at the hostility hidden beneath the polite facade. He hadn't expected Yuki to be like this, but how could he? Even Teru didn't recognise Yuki when he acted this way. He had seen this icy side once before, after a client had tried to push a whore too far. Yuki hated Kamijo, Teru realised, but even Kamijo didn't seem to know why.

 

Yuki was angry by the time he returned to the room, pretending to be nice when rage filled his heart was difficult but he wasn't going to upset Masashi. More than ever he could see how kind his Uncle was to him and understood just what he meant to his uncle. They were family, bonded together by the part of their heart that could only accept a man.

“Will you find Teru for me?” he asked a servant as he passed him in the hall. The servant nodded and hurried away and he went to wait, needing someone to distract him until he had to face Kamijo and his mute girlfriend again at dinner. Why didn't she speak anyway? The story of a sore throat seemed rather far fetched.

A knock on the door distracted him and he called Teru inside. Smiling as his favourite whore entered, dressed to impress in his trademark tight shorts. He beckoned Teru over and the whore straddled him on the bed, kissing him eagerly before he pulled back to talk.

“I heard your cousin is here?” Teru asked.

“He is, we're not talking about him.” Yuki ordered, pulling Teru back down and kissing him desperately. They weren't lovers, and he didn't pay Teru to talk to him. At least Teru had figured out this wasn't going to be a friendly encounter and slipped into his willing slut persona. A flicker of guilt washed over him, but when he saw Teru's smile he knew he was being silly. Teru enjoyed sex with him, there was nothing pretend in the way they made love.

“Can I be rough with you?” Yuki asked, grinning as Teru smiled and moved to lie on the bed beside him. Needing no more invitation he stripped away just the necessary amount of clothes and pushed his lubed arousal deep into his lover. He paused only enough to make sure the gasp had been surprise and not pain before pounding into his lover for all he was worth. He was angry, and Teru was his outlet.

“Oh god!” Teru screamed beneath him, his body overwhelmed with the pleasure that came so very close to pain. Urging him to scream out his name Yuki only moved faster, wanting to be loud, wanting his cousin in the room next door to hear every scream. Let Kamijo see that he couldn't stop him, that sex with men was part of who he was and he would no longer be ashamed.

He came with a cry and fell back onto bed. Wrapping an arm around Teru he pulled him close, his chest pressing against Teru's back as he slid his re-hardening length back inside the others eager body. He took his time now, a slow gentle pace as he helped his partner achieve his own orgasm and so they lay for a long time, gently moving together not saying a single word.

It was only much later, as they shared a hot bath in his private bathroom that he felt like talking. Originally about nothing of importance, but Teru soon found the courage to ask about Kamijo once more.

“What has Kamijo done to you, to make you so mad?” Teru asked. Clearly worried, but unable to keep himself from prying into Yuki's past. He was a Lord though, he had no obligation to tell his chosen whore anything. He could avoid this question forever if he felt like it.

“Kamijo is the reason that my first love is dead.” Yuki said, just thinking about Hiroki made him want to cry. Yet it was time he shared everything with Teru, he loved the man and whilst they weren't a couple he didn't want to keep secrets. “He was the one who led my Mother into my room, the night Hiroki and I were caught together.”

“I'm sorry.” Teru whispered. What else could he say?

 

Kamijo paced the room as he waited for the whore to arrive. He needed answers and he needed them fast. Yuki had been raped by Masashi, he trusted his source completely, yet when he had come to rescue him he was very much his uncle's minion. As cold and unreadable as Masashi himself. He wasn't welcome in this house, him or his lover, but he wasn't prepared to leave just yet.

Finally the knock on the door signalled the boy's arrival and he let the man into his room. For a whore Teru was acting as cold as the two lords that lived here, but that was no surprise. It was as clear as day that Yuki welcomed this man into his bed often.

“I don't want your money.” Teru announced. “Even a whore has standards.”

“I'm not asking you to sleep with me.” Kamijo announced, but he didn't need to explain this as Teru had already noticed the other blond's presence in the room. “I want information.”

“I'm not giving you that either.” Teru replied. “Save your coins, I'm not interested.”

“I'm here to help him.” Kamijo continued, ignoring Teru's attitude for now. Something was clearly going on here and he needed to know what. “I know what Masashi is doing to him.”  
“Providing him a home where he can be himself.” Teru finished, though there had been a moments hesitation before he answered. It was enough to encourage Kamijo to continue.

“He thinks I have a problem with him, for being gay?” Kamijo demanded. “Then perhaps you should let him know that he's wrong. Masashi's not the only one who will accept him.”

“You're saying you do?” Teru asked, clearly unconvinced. “He won't believe that in a thousand years.”  
“He should.” Kamijo's blond lover spoke up. “Whatever Yuki thinks Kamijo feels towards him is wrong. Right now Kamijo is the only one who can save Yuki from Masashi.”

 

“Say that again?” Yuki repeated, finding it next to impossible to accept what Teru was telling him.

“Kamijo is gay.” Teru repeated. “The woman he's with, that's Lord Masaya though he goes by Lady Hizaki now. They've been together three years, engaged even and planning to get married as soon as they can. Only Kamijo knows Hizaki is a man, and now us.”

“If Kamijo is gay, why did he lead my Mother to my room?” Yuki demanded.

“He says he was trying to warn you.” Teru reported.

“Lies, he just wanted to remain the golden Grandson.” Yuki said, too sceptical and angry to accept any excuses Kamijo might have.

“Maybe.” Teru replied. “He seemed genuine, why would he let you in on his secret if he was after the money?”

“Because,” Yuki replied, “He knows nobody will believe a word I say to anyone. I'm just the angry man who wants revenge after all. I'm the dark and he's the light, it's always been this way. Fine, I'm happy being the dark. I'm happy being here with Masashi. I don't need him and his noble pretences. He can go back to wherever he came from and take Hizaki with him. What kind of freak cross-dresses anyway? If anything was a crime against God it would be denying the gender he gave you.”

“Is that how you feel?” Teru asked, surprising Yuki with the hostility in his voice.

“Hizaki suddenly your best friend or something?” Yuki mocked. Surely Teru couldn't be telling him that he thought it was fine to wear the other genders clothes?

“No. Not Hizaki.” Teru replied. “But as for my best friend, yes he wears women's clothes and you know what? He's beautiful and would never turn his anger on the one person trying to help him!”

“You weren't there Teru. You don't know what Kamijo's like!” Yuki snapped. Was Teru really saying these things to him? His whore had gotten far to confident in his presence. He'd given Teru a chance to be his lover, but he'd turned it down. It was about time he let Teru know exactly which one of them was in charge. “I want you to get out.”

“Gladly.” Teru replied. “You're a fool.”

“And you're just a prostitute who doesn't know his own place.” Yuki snapped, not regretting his actions until long after Teru had slammed the door behind him. What had he done? Teru was his only friend here, the only one he could trust and he'd only gone and pushed him away.

 

“I told you to be careful.” Jasmine whispered, as he held Teru in his arms. “Those lords, they're not like us. They play a game of power and control, everyone else is beneath them. You know that Teru, why did you let him into your heart?”

“I thought he was different.” Teru admitted. “I was wrong.”

“You still have me.” Jasmine promised. “Remember that.”

“Always.” Teru promised as he placed his lips over Jasmine's own. His soul was in mourning for the lover he had lost, but the part of him that adored Jasmine was brighter than it ever was. Jasmine could have him, heart, body and soul. He was sick of playing the Lord's games, life should be simple and with Jasmine it was.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Jasmine asked gently. Not questioning Teru again after their lips rejoined. Teru had never been as sure of anything in his whole life. Jasmine was his true equal, and it would take a lot for him to forget it now.


	9. Chapter 9

Teru walked through the baths wearing nothing but a pair of white shorts, smiling at a few of the prettier men as he walked past. He had a private appointment in the back room, which meant good pay and hopefully an easy night. He hadn't talked to Yuki over the last few days, only enough to pay over the fee to work here at the end of each night. It hurt to see him now, he missed Yuki but he wasn't going to back down. An insult to Jasmine was an insult to himself, his pride would never allow him to say sorry first. This business arrangement was better for both of them, it reminded him of his place and separated Yuki from this life. A pure soul like his didn't belong with any of the men here.

He pulled open the curtain, just enough to slip through, his eyes widening in surprise to see the dark haired lord waiting for him. They'd never slept here, not once, how was he supposed to have guessed who his client would be?

“Lord Masashi.” He said, the grin false but friendly. If he acted innocent maybe Masashi would buy it? His mask set firmly over his features, he couldn't afford to show even a crack.

“What are you wearing Teruaki?” Masashi asked. “You know the dress code of the baths is no clothes at all.” He meant for the whores of course, Masashi had never once walked naked through the baths when he came to invite Hikaru to this very room.

“I wanted to leave something to the imagination.” Teru boasted. “Men faint when they see too much of me at once, I'm just that hot.”

“The men here don't have any imagination,” Masashi replied. “Hurry up and sit in my lap, you know what to do.”

“I do.” Teru replied, the shorts already falling to the floor around his ankles. Masashi was already reclining in a chair, his handsome body completely void of clothing and his arousal standing hard and tall. This wasn't the first time Teru had slept with Masashi, though it had been awhile.

He prepared himself in front of Masashi, working quickly to get enough lube inside more than anything. He didn't really need stretching any more, he had so much sex that his body could take someone like Masashi easily.

Finally he sat on Masashi's lap, allowing the hard length inside him and moving slowly up and down as strong arms wrapped around him. He was confined, trapped, but he had been ever since the day he had agreed to work here for the Lord.

“See this wine?” Masashi asked, holding up a glass of the red wine he had been sipping on. “It's an older vintage, one of the best. Would you like a taste?”

“Off course.” Teru replied, stilling as he allowed Masashi to bring the glass to his lips. He took a deep sip, hoping the alcohol would still his nerves, but knowing he would probably need tranquillisers for that now.

“It's good.” Masashi needlessly described. “I like good things, expensive things, things that give me pleasure. It's a shame when such things go to waste.” With that the wine glass was tipped, the expensive wine falling down Teru's body, cold and unwanted. Terror gripped him, but outwardly he remained calm. There was only two things Masashi could be mad about, and he was sure it was the lesser of the two evils that had trapped him here.

The glass smashed on the floor to the side of the chair, dropped by the lord that now raised his hand around Teru's throat. He couldn't move now even if he wanted to, even had he been free he was too scared to try.

“I asked you to make him happy, he's not happy.” Masashi commented. Yuki, he didn't know about Jasmine then. How he had been sneaking off to give his friend his body for free every night this week. Masashi would be furious if he found out, there would be no talking his way out of that one. Yuki though, that he could work with.

“It's because Kamijo is here.” Teru replied, a gasp escaping him as Masashi slammed his hips upwards. It was so hard to think when he was being pleasured like this. “Kamijo makes him angry.”

“Why Teruaki, does Kamijo make my nephew so angry that he's lost his smile?” Masashi demanded. His body taking Teru harder now, impossible to form a lie.

“Because,” Teru gasped, “He believes that Kamijo led his Mother to find him. That Kamijo is the reason he was caught out.”

“I see.” Masashi replied, his pace slowing now, though his grip didn't loosen. “And a whore can't make him forget that? You haven't slept with him in days!”

“He doesn't want me anymore.” Teru got out, the hand around his throat cutting of his air supply.

“He doesn't want you?” Masashi demanded. “What good is an undesirable whore?”

“I” Teru gasped, the hand loosening so he could talk. “I'll do better. I let you down.”

“You did, I expected better from you Teruaki.” Masashi replied. “Perhaps it's time I taught you how to be a good little whore?”

“I know a secret.” Teru blurted out, he really didn't want to know what Masashi would do to him in this mood tonight. The glass on the floor was enough to make him shake in fear. “About Kamijo.”  
“You know something, and kept it secret?” Masashi demanded. “Why?”

“It's not good for a whore to spread rumours.” Teru replied. “But I'll tell you. Hizaki is a man.”

“Hizaki.” Masashi repeated, silent now though his death grip became a hug. Frozen Teru waited to see if his betrayal had spared him. His well being was worth more to him than Kamijo, a man that he hardly knew. “How do you know this?”

“He told me, when he was trying to get me to share Yuki's reasons for hating him.” Teru replied. This wasn't enough was it? If you factored in how he had kept everything quiet, the scales still weighed against his favour. “Kamijo believes he can steal Yuki away from you.”

“Does he now?” Masashi asked, his demon grin contorting his face into a smile. “This is valuable information Teruaki, don't withhold this kind of thing from me again.”

“I won't, sorry Lord Masashi.” Teru said, shaking once more as Masashi tossed him forward to the floor where he lay unsure if he had said enough.

“You will make Yuki happy.” Masashi warned him. “Whatever it takes, and you will befriend Kamijo. Report back everything. You know what happens when you disobey me.”

“I have no intentions on betraying you.” Teru reassured him. Gasping as Masashi pulled him up onto hands and knees, moaning in pleasured relief to find Masashi fill him again. It was hard and rough, but it was just sex. He'd escaped Masashi's wrath, if only for tonight.

 

Teru had been worried ever since Masashi had let him go, especially as Yuki had seen him leave the private room and knew exactly who was in there. He smiled shyly at Yuki, but his former lover simply walked back into his office without saying a word. Pleasing Yuki again wasn't going to be as easy as the first time, there was just too many emotions invested in their relationship now.

There was also the matter of his guilt, for sharing Kamijo's secret but also for telling Masashi exactly why Yuki hated his cousin. Was this more power Masashi held over Yuki? Why had he been such a coward? He should have accepted the beating. He deserved it, he'd failed completely when it came to pleasing Yuki. Why had his pride prevented him from just staying on Yuki's side? At very least he could have turned the other cheek when Yuki had insulted Jasmine. Yuki didn't know about his friend after all. Nobody did, only Hikaru had known about his friendship with the dressmaker in town.

It had been a coin toss at first, to befriend Kamijo or make things up with Yuki, but his own emotions dictated that he at least try. At very least Yuki was good company in the bedroom. It would be easy to seduce him, Teru decided, but sex hadn't been the problem between them. In the end he dressed in casual clothes and headed out to the gardens where he had first met Yuki.

“You're predictable you know.” Teru commented as he sat beside Yuki on the bench, frowning at the charcoal picture the Lord had been working on. Where had the colour in Yuki's life gone? This barely looked like his art work at all.

“I just like this spot.” Yuki replied, glancing over at Teru. “You slept with Masashi didn't you?”

“I'm a whore, it's what we do.” Teru replied stubbornly.

“Not as much as you should do, you're only paying me an average amount. You used to be one of the best.” Yuki scolded him. Well that was true, but he had less time to work with now he was going to town most nights.

“I lost a lot of regulars, when I was with you.” Teru lied. “I'm working on it.”

“Of course.” Yuki replied. Silence descending for a moment. He wasn't going to apologise was he? Which left it all up to Teru. A question of pride or fear.

“I'm sorry, I forgot my place.” Teru apologised.

“It was bound to happen.” Yuki replied. “Because we forgot we were Lord and Whore. I don't want to make that mistake again.”

“Neither do I.” Teru replied. “But if you need a whore, please let it be me. I miss you Yuki.”

“Maybe, I still have things to think through.” Yuki replied. “Please leave me now.”

“Yes my Lord.” Teru replied, complete with a bow before he left. Something was going on with Yuki, but he was no longer in a position to find out what that was. At least they'd made a step towards becoming friends again.

 

Teru was delighted to be summoned into the mansion that night, his smile faltering when he learned it was Kamijo who had requested him. Yuki hadn't forgiven him then, not yet anyway. He was risking everything going into the mansion, but Masashi's warning rang through his head so he made his way into his rooms unnoticed.

“I'm glad you came.” Kamijo commented as Teru sat on the bed. He doubted this was a sexual visit, but this was a habit he no longer even thought about.

“You need to pay me, for my time.” Teru warned, catching the coin in mid air. Off course Kamijo would understand, this lord was clever.

“I expect honest answers.” Kamijo warned. “About Masashi's relationship with Yuki?”

“They're family, that's all there is to it.” Teru replied.

“I heard he'd been raped. Don't act surprised, I know you comfort him afterwards.” Kamijo replied. He'd heard? But how? Masashi hadn't touched Yuki once since Kamijo came here, the staff wouldn't say a word. Not unless they already worked for Kamijo that was.

“Raped is a harsh word.” Teru replied, “But abused, no doubt.”

“You need to get Yuki to believe I'm on his side.” Kamijo begged. “Please, he'll only listen to you.”

“He's mad at me, for taking your side the other night.” Teru replied. “I'm working on it though. I don't want to lose him as a client.”

“I'm sorry, that you've become stuck between these two.” Hizaki apologised. “It's awkward I know.”

“Well, awkward is all I know.” Teru replied. He wanted to leave, but he needed to make friends with this couple. “My best friend is like you, he makes his own dresses.”

“Oh that's right, the dressmaker Jasmine.” Hizaki replied. “I was meaning to visit him.”

“You know Jasmine?” Teru asked surprised.

“I've heard of him.” Hizaki replied with a smile. “He's the one who taught you to be a whore isn't he?”

“He is.” Teru replied, the plastic smile not faltering as he kept the conversation going. Yuki might have figured out this himself, but he wasn't talking to Kamijo or Hizaki. Jasmine would never share this story with a stranger, especially not a Lord which left just Hikaru. He'd found the spy hadn't he? The problem was, how could he report this news to Masashi when Hikaru was his friend? The price of a betrayal like this would most surely be death. Of this much Teru had no doubt.


	10. Chapter 10

The man before him, chained and stripped of his shirt, looked a lot like Kamijo, Yuki thought as he stood behind him holding the leather whip in his right hand. He had the same long blond hair and pale skin but that was where the similarities ended. Kamijo was a Lord, noble and proud. Before him was a thief, one which Masashi had requested him to punish now that he was his heir. It seemed surreal really, to think this whole town would one day be his. Yet he was the only family Masashi got along with, the only family Masashi felt he could trust.

They were the same, the Demon Lord and himself, when it came to the important points. Perhaps Masashi was crueller, more twisted but he'd been through more in his life too. He'd been lucky, to be spared the pain Masashi had described in his own past. So whilst sometimes he feared his uncle, he admired him too. Masashi was strong, and he wanted to be strong too.

“Eight lashes.” Masashi reminded him. “If he doesn't bleed, they don't count.”

“One.” Yuki replied, slamming the whip down full force and watching the blood well up. It was kinder to not hold back, any messed up lashing would just add another to this man's sentence. It wasn't like he didn't deserve to be punished.

“Good.” Masashi commented. “Again.”

“Two.” Yuki counted, going for unmarked skin in the hope that this would cause less damage in the long run. He didn't enjoy doing this, but he didn't hate it either he realised to his own surprise. There was certain sense of justice to this act. He was on the side of the right and good, this was a well deserved punishment for a whole string of crimes.

“Harder,” Masashi warned, and again Yuki lashed out at the blond who was screaming now. He'd tried to be strong, it hadn't lasted long at all. He was pathetic really. A far cry from the lord he resembled. In the end the eight lashes turned out to be easy to deliver and Yuki didn't feel a shred of remorse.

 

That night, when Masashi invited him to his room, he was uncharacteristically gentle and loving. He was proud of his nephew, pleased that Yuki no longer showed any hesitation before getting into his bed. The fight had left Yuki weeks ago, his disgust diluting to mere doubts. Masashi was good at this, and he enjoyed it as much as his uncle did. It no longer even felt strange to him. They were uncle and nephew yes, but they were becoming lovers too. Masashi was a better match for him than Teru ever had been. Teru was nothing but a whore who didn't know his place. Why then did he miss him so damn much?

“You slept with Teru the other day didn't you?” Yuki asked as he lay with his head on Masashi's naked chest.

“Yes.” Masashi replied. “I felt like a change so I sought him out.”

“I see.” Yuki replied, relieved that Teru hadn't gone after Masashi like he had feared. It was strange, he was fine with the man sleeping around, but when it came to his uncle he didn't want Teru anywhere near him.

“We could invite him to join us, next time?” Masashi offered. Feeling suddenly shy Yuki agreed despite himself. If it was Masashi inviting him then it had nothing to do with him right? He still wasn't sure what to do with Teru. The whore had apologised, but he didn't trust himself to keep his own emotions out of their relationship. He loved his whore, that was the root of all his problems.

“Very well, but only if you make friends with Kamijo.” Masashi agreed.

“I'm perfectly pleasant with him,” Yuki protested. When had he been anything other than polite?

“You don't like him, it's obvious.” Masashi scolded. “I don't either, but I need you to keep Kamijo out of my way. He's up to no good, I'm sure of it. Too much like his Mother.”

“Like Aunt Megumi?” Yuki asked, curious to what his uncle had to say on this matter. Masashi hardly ever mentioned his sisters, even when he did it was only in passing.

“Yes. She sticks her nose in where it's not wanted.” Masashi replied. “She's the one who spread all kind of stories to my Father you know. Didn't know how to keep her nose out of my business, or how to keep her mouth shut. Maybe I'm biased against him, but whenever I see Kamijo all I can do is wonder what he's up to.”

“Kamijo is the reason I ended up in the correctional school.” Yuki confessed. He really was like his uncle wasn't he? Both of them betrayed by Mother and Son. He'd never felt a close to Masashi as he did right now.

 

Kamijo had known that Yuki was deliberately getting him out of the way from the moment he had been invited out riding. Yuki still blamed him, that much was obvious, this pretence of wanting to make friends didn't fool him for a second. But he accepted the offer anyway, Hikaru would inform him of exactly what Masashi was up to in his absence and Hizaki was more than capable of finding out what he could from the villagers in town. He had no reason to stay around, and was actually far more likely to get information when he wasn't around. Then Masashi may just let down his guard.

They'd been riding for a good hour before they slowed their horses to a walk and let them stretch their necks a little. Sweat glistening on both horses after the good workout they had just been given. Now was his chance to talk, but what he say that would make Yuki trust him?

“I'm sorry, about what happened to your servant.” Kamijo said. “I was trying to warn you, but your Mother only went and followed me upstairs.”

“I doubt that.” Yuki snapped. “And he was my lover, not my servant.”

“Lover then.” Kamijo replied carefully, not so sure what he felt towards Yuki choosing a servant and a whore to take to bed. Even if they had been women, it was far from a suitable match. At least his lover was also a Lord. It wasn't that he believed they were too good for anything less, it was just easier for a noble to love another noble. Yuki's lover wouldn't have been hanged if he had been a Lord.

“How did you know? Did you have some kind of spy?” Yuki demanded. He was angry, understandably so, but he was angry at the wrong man.

“I have spies in all the houses.” Kamijo replied, hoping that his honesty would make Yuki open up more. Instead he got a hostile glare, even the mask of politeness had shattered now.

“Is that so?” Yuki snapped. “Does it get you off, knowing what everyone is up to? Or is just so you can get your hands on the fortune?”

“It has nothing to do with money.” Kamijo replied. “I guess I just like knowing what's going on. You were with Hiroki for just over a year, that's a whole year I could have destroyed you and didn't. Why is it so hard for you to trust me?”

“You've never done anything worthy of being trusted.” Yuki replied, turning his horse to head back to the manor.

“Maybe not.” Kamijo replied. “But I’ve never done anything not to be either. I know Masashi rapes you. I can help you?”

“It's not rape.” Yuki replied, his back stiff as he rode ahead. “I enjoy it, Masashi and I are just the same.”

“You enjoy it, sleeping with out uncle?” Kamijo asked stunned. He hadn't expected this. Tears or more anger seemed more appropriate.

“He has a big cock and knows his way around a man's body.” Yuki replied. “Does it shock you? You should run along home, tell your Mummy everything like the perfect little snitch that you are.”

“You're trying to shock me, it won't work.” Kamijo eventually responded, though it was working. The very idea was repulsive to him, even mentioning it made him feel sick to the stomach He didn't believe Yuki was happy living like this, he couldn't believe it.

“Believe what you will. Whoever you have spying on us will report the truth back sooner or later.” Yuki replied, urging his faster horse onwards and leaving Kamijo behind to mull over his thoughts.

 

Jasmine was surprised to see the woman enter his shop, even more so to realise that this woman was a man just like himself. It was enough to make him forget his dislike of nobility, he'd never met anyone else even remotely like him before.

“How can I help you?” he asked, feeling almost nervous to be in the lord's presence.

“I need clothes.” the lord replied. “I've never found a dressmaker who understood my needs before.”

“It's your lucky day then.” Jasmine replied, feeling like a kid with a crush as he showed Hizaki some of the things he had created before. Hizaki was all charm and elegance, so much better at this than he was and yet this admiration appeared to be mutual.

A couple of hours passed as they talked, Hizaki placing orders for six different outfits. Each as elaborate as the last, and expensive. He'd be set for life with this kind of money. He could leave the town even, buy a town house somewhere far away and keep Teru by his side. Only Teru wouldn't leave here, and he no longer dared suggest such things.

“I have a friend, Teru, have you met him?” Jasmine asked. “He works in the manor.”

“I know of a whore by that name?” Hizaki said, in a tone that suggested he didn't believe for a moment that they were talking about the same man. They were though, what would Hizaki think if he learned that he had once been a whore himself? That he had made Teru the man he was today. He felt guilty about it, but Teru had made his own choices and seemed to be happy with them for the most part.

“That's him.” Jasmine replied. “Keep an eye on him for me? I don't want him to end up hurt.”

“I will.” Hizaki promised, “But I need a favour from you in return.”

“What kind of favour?” Jasmine asked, his eyes widening as Hizaki leant towards him and rested a hand on his thigh. He could smell Hizaki's perfume, sweet like roses, feel his warmth and when their lips met he melted against him. Unable to pull away from this lord who had charmed his heart. “You have a lover.” he protested as Hizaki broke away.

“He'll understand.” Hizaki replied with a smile. A hand reached around Jasmine, pulling down the zip of his dress and Jasmine couldn't say no. He was just relieved that he had closed the shop already and that nobody could see inside.

“Why though?” Jasmine wondered as he stared in wonder as Hizaki's body was revealed to him. Hizaki was up to something, more than just cheating on his lover he suspected. There was something about him that was more calculating than anything else.

“Because.” Hizaki replied with a smile, “I want to. Isn't that enough?”

“It is.” Jasmine agreed, allowing the lord to spread his legs and slip a finger inside. His pleasure was blinding him now, making it hard to think. Perhaps he was being too sceptical, he was an attractive man and unfaithful men weren't hard to find. Technically he was cheating on Teru himself, but off course a man who sold his body would understand the power of lust.

He took Hizaki inside, clinging to the edge of the sofa where he lay as his body was used. It'd been so long since he had submitted, he'd forgotten just how much he loved to do this. His moans filled the room, loud and clear as he returned to the Jasmine he had once been. Accepting it all, begging for more, desperate and needy. His moans grew louder, his pleasure stronger and he was overwhelmed by this man above him. As beautiful as any woman, as handsome as any man. He was filled completely and it was exactly what he needed.

 

Hizaki left not long after he was done. Careful to make Jasmine happy, keeping himself just mysterious enough that Jasmine would still crave him. It had been hard to find any gossip in this town, but eventually he had heard of the dressmaker he had wanted to visit anyway, was friends with one of the whores. It was pure luck that the whore in question was the one Yuki had been known to use himself. He'd placed the seed now, if Jasmine knew anything it would come out eventually and until then he had excuses to visit him over and over again. The sex had just been the icing on the cake.

Kamijo was waiting for him when he returned, and he shared it all. He hadn't lied to Jasmine, Kamijo didn't mind at all when he slept with other men. Not when he described everything in such detail. It wasn't a matter of being unfaithful, just making their relationship work. His lover would never submit to him, but he didn't deny him the opportunity to dominate either.

“I'll make a whore out of you one day.” Kamijo teased as Hizaki finished the story. They were both hard now, Hizaki's description far filthier than any erotic novel which was the other reason why Kamijo didn't mind. Hizaki outside lovers just provided more passion for the flame they held between them.


	11. Chapter 11

As he sat in the church pew, pretending to pray to the God he was sure had abandoned him, Yuki reflected on just how messed up his life had become since he had come here. He was in a relationship with his uncle, one that he bragged about to his cousin who openly admitted to having spies all over the place. His mother would hear about it in no time and that made him feel strangely guilty. He couldn't forgive her, but he was still her son. Perhaps he should write, let her know he was doing fine. Even though he was pretty sure he wasn't. His only friend had been Teru, but the whore had been last seen slipping into Kamijo's room. He didn't even want to think about why his cousin and Teru were suddenly so close.

The only good thing he had done, Yuki realised, was not inform Masashi that there was a spy in his home. Masashi wouldn't have taken the news well. Of that he had no doubts. It wasn't like the spy would find anything of use anyway. If Masashi had shared so little with him about his businesses, well then nobody else would know any more.

The service over, a small offering on the collection plate, and he was back out on the street more confused than when he had entered. Church had only recently given him any peace, now it had given him none.

A head of silver hair shook him from his melancholy and he watched as Teru walked down the street with some kind of purpose. He missed him, Yuki realised as he followed the other man. He meant to call out his name, but fear of Teru's reaction kept his mouth shut. Out of all the things he had done recently, his treatment of his friend had been the worst. How could he ever begin to apologise? If he did, what then? He couldn't be in love with a whore, they couldn't be equal, so that mean they couldn't be friends? As he watched, Teru disappeared into a clothes shop. Now wasn't the time or place to talk to him, there probably never would be the right time to say what needed to be said.

“Yuki? I didn't expect to see you here.” an unfamiliar voice called out. Surprised he turned to face Hizaki who was dressed up in one of his finest gowns yet. He was so beautiful, but this was the first time Yuki could confirm he really was a man. Kamijo was like him then, he'd known but it still unnerved him to see the evidence out on the street like this.

“I was in church.” Yuki replied. He kept his voice formal, his tone neutral. Had he not told Teru that he thought that such men, who denied their gender, were mocking the god who created them? The greatest sin of all, that was what he had said. Hizaki didn't seem evil though, no more than any other man. In fact he seemed kind. Far too good to be with a man like Kamijo.

“I wouldn't have expected to find you in church, after everything that happened.” Hizaki said, watching Yuki with as much curiosity as the dark haired man felt in return. They were a mystery to each other, both ways of life too alien to understand.

“It brings me peace.” Yuki lied. Perhaps if he had never left the church school. Could they have cured his homosexuality? Probably not, but he could have gone home and lived an easier life. The price of being himself was belonging to Masashi. Something he once again wondered wasn't as good as he had tried to convince himself it had been.

“So, you're not at peace then?” Hizaki asked with a knowing smile. “I could help?”

“I doubt that.” Yuki replied, but somehow he found himself been led towards a small café and eating lunch with the man he would have sworn he could only hate.

 

Teru was beginning to think he would have been better suited for the life of a ninja. He was already a pro at sneaking into the main house unnoticed and there had been that one time he had spied on Kamijo when he arrived. Yes, ninja would be the perfect career path for him he decided as he opened the door to Yuki's room. Ninja's weren't too far from whores really, they both had to sneak around and act like a stranger when the client was with the wrong crowd.

“What are you doing here?” Yuki demanded as Teru approached. He didn't sound angry though, just surprised.

“Don't you know, I'm always here when you're in pain?” Teru asked as he took in the sight before him. Yuki didn't seem to bad, but the servant who had heard Masashi's angry voice and the scream wouldn't have lied. “Where did he hurt you?”

“Who said he did?” Yuki demanded, his wince doing nothing for the believability of the lie. “You shouldn't be here.”

“I want to be, you need me.” Teru replied. “Please Yuki, don't shut me out. You told me you loved me, that wasn't a lie.”

“It's not appropriate.” Yuki complained, but he let Teru look at his bruised ribs anyway and accepted the ice that was offered over. Teru wasn't sure he was going to talk, didn't care if he did. He was here because Yuki was hurt, he needed nothing more from his lord.

“You were meant to be there tonight, if I hadn't upset up. He said we could have a threesome, to please me. I wanted you to be there, I thought... well I thought it was a way to be with you without damaging my pride. I was a fool, I lost my pride the day I gave in to him.”

“If you have no pride, you should just invite me to your room.” Teru scolded him. “I don't care what your reasons are Yuki, I'm here to please you.”

“I've messed up.” Yuki said, his voice filled with emotion as he stared at the wall before him. “I pushed you away, that was wrong, I see it now. I sided with a monster, it was easier to believe in the loving uncle act than the truth beneath.”

“He has ways of controlling people,” Teru confessed. This was dangerous ground, but he didn't have to tell Yuki everything. The lord wouldn't think to ask for more. “He controls me. I have to make you happy. That's why I sought you out, maybe even why I'm here now.”

“He'll beat you, if I don't smile?” Yuki realised. “Why does my happiness mean so much?”

“He needs an heir, and he wants it to be you.” Teru replied. “At least, I think that's why. I came to you as a lie, but then I'm a whore, you must have suspected?”

“So, it's an act now?” Yuki replied, his hurt clear in his tone of voice. “You made me believe in you.”

“I'm your friend. That's not a lie.” Teru reassured Yuki. He wanted to start fresh with the lord, no lies, no pretences but what he had just confessed might be the real end to their relationship.

“I can't trust you.” Yuki replied, “I can't trust him, I can't trust Kamijo. Who can I trust?”

“Yourself.” Teru replied. “Your feelings, your emotions. Trust in them.”

“I trust myself least of all.” Yuki replied with a sigh.

“I trust you.” Teru replied, slipping onto the bed besides Yuki but making no effort to touch him. “You're a good man, you care about right and wrong,”

“Is that so?” Yuki asked, a sad smile playing on his lips as he glanced over at his companion. “If you know so much, what should I do next?”

“Tell me why he hurt you.” Teru replied, curiosity burning within him. He was crossing a line, yet again, but he struggled to accept that his relationship was of Lord and Whore. They were friends, even if Yuki refused to see it like that.

“You're meant to keep me happy, and I'm meant to keep Kamijo happy. Or out of Masashi's way. I didn't, so he beat me.” Yuki replied. “How can I be friends with a man like him?”

“By giving him a chance.” Teru replied. “He's a good man Yuki. Trust me, please?”

“I saw Hizaki earlier,” Yuki replied. Clearly changing the subject away from his cousin. “He didn't seem so bad. I don't agree with what he does, dressing like a woman is just wrong, but I don't think it's enough to make somebody a bad person. I shouldn't have been so judgemental. For that I'm sorry, especially as I accidentally insulted your friend.”

“We all make mistakes.” Teru replied, and didn't he know it.

“Like coming here.” Yuki replied. “I should go home, or back to the school. Only I'm too selfish for that now. Masashi beats me, but he spoils me too. I get so much freedom, I can do anything I like and what do I do in return? I can't even pretend to be friends with my own cousin. No wonder he got so mad.”

“He was wrong to beat you.” Teru argued, but in his heart he knew Yuki wasn't going to listen. For awhile he had seen the real Yuki, but once again his features were hardening into the mask that he had begun to wear. Yuki was Masashi's puppet now, nothing had scared Teru quite as much.

“I was wrong to disobey.” Yuki corrected. “Thank you for looking after me, but I'm all right now.”

“Nothing else I can do for you?” Teru asked, wondering what Yuki's reaction might be.

“Well, I don't want to talk any more, but there's other things you can use that mouth for.” Yuki suggested. So they were back to Lord and his whore then? It was better than what they had had an hour before and he happily accepted this role. He would be Yuki's, in any way the Lord required because he knew that deep in Yuki's heart he still cherished his favourite whore.

 

Teru caught Masashi watching him as he left Yuki's room. He smiled nervously and Masashi gave him a nod of approval. He had pleased both Lord's tonight, he should feel relieved but tonight wasn't going to be a night where he could be happy.

Silently he slipped out of the manor and headed into town, for once not to visit Jasmine. He headed into the church grounds and then the graveyard at the back, heading for a familiar tombstone. He wasn't mourning the man, he didn't deserve that, but he visited him every year on this day all the same.

“It's your fault, you know.” Teru informed the grave, his voice quiet, nobody should be able to hear.

“What's his fault?” a man asked, startling him. He turned to find Kamijo right behind him, had he been followed? Obviously he had, but he wasn't surprised. Kamijo had been sneaking around ever since he had first come to the manor. No wonder Masashi had requested Yuki to keep the young Lord occupied elsewhere.

“Many things.” Teru replied. “It doesn't matter. How come you're here?”

“I saw you entering the church grounds, I got curious.” Kamijo admitted.

“Maybe there's some truth about you being too nosy for your own good.” Teru teased.

“Oh, more than some truth.” Kamijo replied. “I just want to understand those around me, especially my family. Have you worked with Masashi for awhile?”

“Three years.” Teru replied. Three years from this day in fact, but Kamijo didn't need to know that.

“Do you know him well?” Kamijo asked.

“A little. Hikaru knows him best.” Teru lied. Hikaru might be Masashi's favourite, but he was the one who had truly seen the demon that hid beneath Masashi's pretty face.

“I see.” Kamijo replied. “So nothing to share?”

“Nothing.” Teru said firmly. He couldn't tell Kamijo anything, it was best he didn't know because the secret he kept would damage his own reputation just as much as the Lord's. “And you're better off not knowing either. You'll end up like him if you snoop too much.”

“Six feet under?” Kamijo repeated, nervously glancing at the grave. Teru had made his point now, he didn't say any more.

“He's my father.” Teru replied. “But he wasn't a good man.”

“I'm sorry,” Kamijo said but Teru said no more as he stared at he inscription on the grave. His father was gone now, Masashi had seen to that, but sometimes he wondered if it had been worth it. Had he escaped one monster to end up under the control of another? Was his life really better now that this man was dead? Masashi could be just as cruel, crueller even when the moods struck him, but he was easier to please. If he was a good whore, if he did as asked, he was left alone. He'd never be able to leave, not even when he was too old to whore himself out. He'd end up a servant, or working for Masashi in some other way. He truly had sold his soul to the devil the day he had begged the Dark Lord for help.


	12. Chapter 12

Kamijo clicked the padlock shut and took a step back as he admired his lover's beauty. Dressed in a simple white night gown with his hair loose and falling over his shoulders in gentle waves Hizaki was the picture of innocence. The chains that held his wrists and ankles were loose and the cuffs lined with fur. They gave him movement and the delusion of freedom though he wouldn't be able to free himself without the key Kamijo had placed safely to one side. An innocence that he had captured, like a painting or piece of art.

Without a word he crawled onto the bed, one leg resting either side of Hizaki's body and letting his lips simply rest over Hizaki's own. His lover was the one who took the lead, kissing him while he did nothing to encourage him. Pulling back he smiled and pushed Hizaki's hair away from his neck, sliding one thin strap down over the blonds shoulder making the night dress fall lower down his chest. He had nothing to hide beneath, not in the way a woman would, but it felt just as sensual. His lips met the soft skin of Hizaki's neck, biting gently but not enough to cause pain. His tongue darted out, tasting his skin as his hand slid up Hizaki's creamy thigh. Closer and closer to his goal only to be disturbed by a knock on the door. Ignoring it he slid his hand upwards, resting over the lace underwear that hid the others manhood from his prying hand.

“I'm sorry,” Yuki stammered as he stood in the doorway. Cursing silently Kamijo looked over at his cousin who hadn't taken the hint to walk away.

“Isn't throwing our sex life at each other what we do now?” he asked. He was still annoyed by the events of their ride together, still disgusted that Yuki could even act like he enjoyed being with Masashi. His cousin was lost to him, that was what he had decided as he rode back that day. Curiosity had kept him here, he just needed to know why Masashi had been banished from the family. That was all he wanted, but after what Teru had said in the graveyard he was wondering if he should just go home. No secret was worth his uncle's wrath.

“I shouldn't have said those things,” Yuki apologised. “I'll come back another time.”  
“No, stay,” Hizaki ordered. “You and Kamijo need to talk.”

“I just wanted to apologise,” Yuki replied, his voice too formal, too forced. It didn't sound like an apology to Kamijo, not in the slightest and he was about to say as much when he noticed Yuki wince. He was in pain, pain that only Masashi would have dared to cause.

“We both said things, let's forget about it.” Kamijo replied. Just as formal and polite. Yuki was apologising out of fear of what might happen if he didn't do his best to befriend him. Kamijo would accept him, if only to protect him. Perhaps Yuki might not be so lost after all. “Sit down.”

“But,” Yuki said, glancing nervously at Hizaki who gave him a nod and patted the bed beside him. Stiffly Yuki sat down, clearly not knowing where to look.

“You're beautiful.” Hizaki whispered, reaching over to run his fingers across Yuki's leg. “You don't belong here.”

“Masashi is my uncle, who else in this family would accept me?” Yuki demanded.

“We will.” Hizaki promised, “Kamijo just wants to help you, Masashi is only going to cause you pain.”

“I don't think he was banished for being gay.” Kamijo whispered, his voice quiet but he knew Yuki could hear, knew that Yuki was finally listening to reason. “You know how my mother reacted to you being gay? She thought your mother had gone to far. She was horrified that she had hung that poor boy. Her very words were that Grandfather wouldn't approve of what she had done.”

“She said that?” Yuki asked, his voice sceptical.

“I'm going to find out why he was banished.” Kamijo declared. “When it all comes out, you need to be on the right side. I've done you no harm Yuki, believe it or not but I only ever had your best interests at heart.”

“Masashi says the same thing, he's made me his heir. I've never been given a reason not to trust him.” Yuki replied. Even as he said it he winced in pain. He wasn't entirely lost, Kamijo reassured himself, he just had to play with his cousins emotions in the same way their uncle was. It was a battle of wills now, and he wasn't going to lose.

“But he has hurt you.” Kamijo reminded him. “Where as I never have, and never would. You can trust me too, though you refuse to believe it.”

“Right now, I trust no one.” Yuki declared, the hard mask he had been wearing over his features settling once more. “But, if you find out the truth, will you tell me?”

“I will.” Kamijo promised letting Yuki leave this time and turning his attention towards the man on his bed. “As for you, don't think I missed the way you were touching him.”

 

Excitement raced through Hizaki as he felt Kamijo pin him down to the bed with nothing but his own body weight. His body was aroused and needy. Patience wasn't his virtue, but he had waited for Yuki to leave without a word of complaint. Afterwards Kamijo had made sure the lock was secure before returning to where they left off. His every touch sensual and gentle, his words loving even when they scolded him for his behaviour. He deserved the scolding, that was Hizaki knew as he accepted Kamijo's dominance over him. He was always horny, looking for the next man to bed even when his heart belonged to this man alone. Why Kamijo never got mad he would never know, but he was lucky that he had found someone who understood his needs and didn't judge him for them.

Gentle fingers moved up Hizaki's thigh, slowly moving higher and higher until they were cupping his arousal through the lace. The touch alone was enough to make Hizaki whimper in pleasure, the slow loving touches doing more to arousal him than anything rough or quick. Kamijo was torturing him with this foreplay, yet he didn't want it to stop either.

“Hard already?” Kamijo teased, his lips brushing against Hizaki's exposed collar bone as he talked. The nightdress had been pulled down on one side now, the strap broken allowing the material to fall open exposing a good portion of his chest. He'd be in rags by the time Kamijo was finished, but he had known that when selecting one of his cheapest outfits. Everything came at a cost and this was just a small one to please the man he loved.

“You make me this way.” Hizaki complained.

“Really? All I'm doing is kissing your skin.” Kamijo teased, his fingers trailing over the shape of Hizaki's arousal even as he made this denial that it was his fault that he had made him hard.

“That's enough, from a man like you.” Hizaki replied, his eyes fluttering shut as he let his whole body feel. Kamijo was manly and strong, but gentle too and it was this balance that made him so irresistible.

“You're just easy.” Kamijo said with a grin. “Very well, no need to seduce you.”

“You seduced me just by being in the same room.” Hizaki remembered. It had been lust at first sight, though Kamijo had played hard to get. He hadn't accepted his own homosexuality until Hizaki had dragged the truth out of him, but things had changed the moment they had first shared a bed. They were destined lovers, that was all Hizaki needed to know.

“Naturally.” Kamijo replied, shifting his weight down the bed and resting closer to Hizaki's ankles. The sound of ripping cloth filled the room as he tore a slit in the already short nightdress, revealing Hizaki's thighs and the white lace underwear he wore beneath. A warm mouth embraced the lace and he felt himself smile in pleasure. He wasn't just been loved tonight, he was being worshipped.

More cloth was ripped as Kamijo freed Hizaki's length, and then without a second though he had swallowed as much as he could. His head bobbing quickly as he worked Hizaki to completion feeling no shame or fear of the act though he had once. It had taken a lot for Kamijo to pleasure him like this, but like accepting his own desires it came naturally to him in the end.

His pleasure built inside him, threatening to overwhelm him in the most wonderful of orgasms, but Kamijo was in a teasing mood and pulled away moments before he could cum. He let out a sound that was only half moan as his body shook but Kamijo wasn't going to give him the attention he needed. He waited, patiently as Hizaki slipped away from the high making his lover swear that Kamijo too must have the devils blood to be so cruel.

“Not yet, my love.” he replied in answer to Hizaki's complaints. “We cum together.”

“Demon.” Hizaki snapped, his annoyance quickly forgotten as he felt a finger sliding into his entrance. The hole in his underwear must have been larger than he realised he though, but once again he was riding the waves of pleasure approaching an orgasm that would end up being denied. They would cum together tonight, Kamijo wouldn't allow it to be any other way.

 

Hizaki was gasping for breath now as Kamijo denied his second orgasm, his body shaking in need and desire but it wasn't time. He was going to go slow, draw out every last breath because the more he tortured his lover like this, the more he was establishing himself as his equal. Still, he had needs of his own and he couldn't deny them any longer. He stripped quickly, sliding into his lovers warm and tight body with ease. This was how they belonged, together as one.

He moved steadily, keeping up a constant and pleasurable pace for both of them. Several times he stopped to just kiss his lover, remaining buried inside him the whole time. This was the art of love, something Hizaki only shared with him. Sex with others was nothing in comparison to nights like this. He wouldn't lose him, not for the world.

“Please, I need to cum so bad,” Hizaki whined, pushed to his limits now. It would be true evil not to give into this plea, so he gave his permission and moved faster desperate now to find his own release. Never once did he take his eyes away from his lovers face, and he came in perfect harmony with the man beneath him. Not even close to being through he only stilled for a few moments before he began to move once again. The need for sex now driving him to move faster and harder, he needed to hear Hizaki screaming his name. He needed it more than anything and Hizaki was obeying his every wish. Their bodies moving in harmony, their cries like a symphony in the room. Who cared who overheard? They were to be married soon and the whole world would have to accept that Hizaki was his.

 

Masashi's walked through the baths with a scowl. He was in a bad mood tonight, though even he wasn't sure why. It had been too long since he last indulged, too long that he had denied his needs. Surely someone here deserved his special attention?

Spotting a man in his early thirties Masashi finally smiled. He would do just nicely, he was practically volunteering by publicly slapping his whore like that. Cruel men didn't bother Masashi in the slightest, but angry drunks were another matter. Self control was important, as was elegance and grace. Every Lord knew how to control and hide their dark urges, this man did not.

“Who are you, to hit my boy?” Masashi called out. Many of the whores freezing in place as they sensed his mood. He had no interest in hurting any of them, but it was nice to see a healthy amount of respect. There was nothing better than seeing fear in a man's eyes.

“I paid for him, I can do as I want.” the man retorted, swaying drunkenly to his feet. A nice body, Masashi thought as he let his eyes wander over his naked form, but nothing to brag about either. He would be decent enough and even the prettiest of men didn't stay pretty for long when he took them.

“Is that how it works?” Masashi asked. “Then I will pay you for your time and do as I want.”

“I'm not for sale!” the man cried out but he was soon carried out by the two strong boys Masashi named. His screams could be heard even as he was led down the stairs, but these cries were nothing. All he had done was set the board and pick his playing piece, the game hadn't even begun but when it did the man would know true fear. That Masashi could promise him.


	13. Chapter 13

If Kamijo asked him to, he would lay down his life without a second though. He owed Kamijo that much, if not then more. Kamijo was his saviour and there was nothing he wouldn't do to help him. So, when Kamijo had asked him to become Hikaru he had without a second thought. When living in town hadn't been enough, he had sold his soul to become a prostitute all to get his saviour the information he desired. Kamijo had never wanted him to whore himself out, but what life would he have without him? This was a small price to pay.

As Zin he had been on deaths door. A drug addict with no future, no hope and nothing to live for. Used by anyone who had access to the drugs he craved. He had hated Kamijo for sobering him up, hated him for not letting him just die. A life without drugs had seemed a terrible one, he had never been so wrong.

 

“You can't come down here.” Teru called out as Zin stepped onto the stairs. So, Masashi had Teru as his guard then? He had figured as much, but the screams from the man he had just taken down here were like a siren's song. Whatever Masashi had done to be banished, he was doing it now. Zin just knew.

“You're down here.” he replied, cocky and arrogant as was expected of Hikaru. The man he had become.

“Masashi asked me to wait here.” Teru replied. He seemed nervous, an unwilling accomplish to Masashi's crimes. Zin pitied him, but was also wary. For all intents and purposes Teru was nothing but Masashi's guard dog. It meant they never could really be friends. “To keep you away.”

“He named me personally?” Zin asked, flipping his long hair back over his shoulder. The screams were louder now, no point pretending he couldn't hear them. “What's going on Teru?”

“You saw him, he was beating on Ryuhei. Masashi's just punishing him.” Teru replied. His smile was false, Zin noticed, beneath he knew something more was going on.

“That's not the sounds of a man being whipped.” Zin argued. “He scares you, doesn't he?” he finished in a whisper. In response Teru moved closer, wrapping his body against him so tightly that Zin could feel the way he trembled. Teru knew what was happening, and was terrified by the concept that it might one day be him.

“That will be you.” Teru whispered, his lips a hairs breath away from Zin's ear. “If he finds out your Kamijo's spy.”

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Zin replied, pulling away from the whore and staring him down. How had Teru found out? He must have slipped up somewhere, but Teru hadn't told, which confirmed his belief that he was only loyal to the Demon on the surface.

“Meet me in town tomorrow.” Teru ordered. It was pointless to add that they couldn't talk now. So with a small nod, knowing exactly where Teru meant, the whore named Hikaru disappeared back up the stairs.

 

Masashi smiled as he watched the man squirm on the floor. He'd already cut the tendons in his legs so he couldn't walk, and it was hilarious watching him trying to escape him. It had been a couple of months since he had last had fun like this. He'd been so well behaved while Yuki was around, but the distraction of his young body hadn't been enough to tame this urge. To hurt his own blood and heir like this even he placed off limits, but this stranger was nothing to him. Worse, this stranger was nothing and had hurt one of his boys for no good reason. His anger boiled within him at the thought that someone else had hurt his whore. He was fine with all kinds of S&M, a strike for a whore who had done something wrong, but not unjustified violence like this. He was a man of few morals, but he would never act without reason or cause.

“Please,” the man sobbed as Masashi stepped on his wrist. He'd got too close to the door, too close to freedom. A sharp kick in the face sent him backwards, his nose broken and bleeding as the dark lord towered over him.

“I don't want to hear your words.” Masashi practically purred at him, “I want to hear your screams.”

“Please, I'm sorry.” the man got out, only angering Masashi further. It was time then, time to show this pathetic excuse of a human being exactly why he was a Lord to be feared. The knife was selected from a small cabinet without any real thought. His instincts for these things already knew that it was a small knife he needed. About ten centimetres long, barely a centimetre wide it was a knife for teasing, not killing. He wanted this man to last a while, his need for blood was as strong as it had ever been tonight.

He pulled the victim up by his hair, holding him up on his knees and tilting the man's head backwards so he was staring up with wide eyed horror. It was time to silence him so he slid the knife into the others mouth. He didn't care where he cut, just as long as there was blood and it shut him up. He aimed for the tongue and cheeks, slicing the lips as the man foolishly kept his mouth closed. By the time he was done the man was drooling blood, beautiful crimson that fell down his naked body in a steady but not fast flow. Perfect for what he had planned.

Freeing his aroused length from the confines of the clothes he still wore he shoved it between the man's lips and let out a moan of pleasure. The blood felt so good against his sensitive flesh. Warm and wet, a colour so vivid from the life it held. He hardly had any control as he thrust into the man who had the sense not to bite down. Perhaps he was too afraid to even consider it? He was chocking on his own blood, and the flesh that intruded between his lips. Masashi didn't care, gripping his hair tighter as he took him with more force. This man would be dead by the time he was done, there was no need to hold back. No need to last longer than he wished. He came quickly, his cum landing in the man's mouth and turning the blood that spilled pink for a little while. It was beautiful, but it was only enough to take the edge of his desires.

He undressed now, his victim trembling on the floor in the fetal position. He knew this was far from over, knew now that these were his last moments on the planet. He didn't fight back, didn't try to escape. What was the point? Masashi had already won.

Stronger than many would realise, Masashi had no trouble lifting his weakened victim onto the metal bed. The perfect canvas for his art. A scalpel was the perfect knife for now, so he picked up the sharpest one and gracefully traced lines across his chest. Yuki was an artist like him, choosing pencils and charcoal to draw flowers and plants, but he doubted Yuki would ever dabble with a knife and human flesh like he did. He drew simple pattens in the man's arms, nothing more than scratches but every one intricate and beautiful in their own way. The man was screaming, but Masashi didn't care as he spent almost an hour on the arms alone. By the time he was done, they were both covered with blood. His victim quiet now, the fight draining away with the blood.

“I wonder, what use are nipples on a man?” Masashi asked as he selected a larger knife of around twenty centimetres in length. This had the man screaming, even before he cut of the useless parts and tossed them to one side. So much blood was enough to make him aroused once more, so he took some as lube and slid into the man's unprepared entrance. The pain clearly insignificant compared to everything he had already done, as all the man did was cry.

He pounded into him hard and fast, remorse never something Masashi felt. He was a psychopath, that was the word his father had used when he had banished him. A psychopath and a freak. A demon to his core. He relished in the words now, owning them and making them his own. His father had meant them to hurt him, but he wore them as badges of honour.

“You're hard.” Masashi commented with a smirk. Perhaps he liked this man after all. Well it was only fair to help him lose this erection caused by too much blood. The screams were like a song as he slid the knife up the man's arousal, blood spurting every where as he came deep inside. Oh this was wonderful, a crimson shower of his very own. He lived for these moments, longed for them every single day. But he had to be careful, discreet. The odd man's death would go unnoticed, but more and he'd bring down the utopia he had built.

It was time for the finale, Masashi decided as he pushed the man too the floor. His death was approaching and he couldn't linger for long. Once again he had the man on his knees, his head held up by a metal collar and chain. He was barely conscious, barely alive and for the first time that night Masashi was going to show him mercy.

One knife was all he needed, but he choose the biggest. A dagger as long as his forearm slid between the man's ribs, puncturing his heart and internal organs. Death would come quickly now, but Masashi still took the time to slit his throat before forcing his arousal into the man's lips. So much blood was pouring over him now, a paradise of his own creation. He savoured it, took his time and relished in the moment. It would be a while before he could pleasure himself like this again.

 

By the time he was done the man's body was cold, the life long gone from him. His necrophilia only went as far as a recent death, he had no need for this corpse. It was no sacrifice to open the grate in the end of the wall, no effort to push his body down through it and he felt no sorrow as he heard the splash that let him know the man was being washed away in the sewer below. Cleaning up here was easy, the whole room had been designed for this one purpose. A flick of a lever and hot water poured into the room like a warm shower. This was the same water that filled the baths above, warmed by a natural hot spring. He stood in this shower, washing away every last speck of blood before he let the lever go and went to collect his clothes and a towel from the dry shelf he had placed them on. Everything here was perfectly laid out for his pleasure. He really had no concerns.

As he left, Teru glanced at him with just the right amount of fear. Teru knew what happened in the room, knew and had become his accomplish of sorts. They were partners in crime, the whore even volunteering his own father for this treatment. He would never tell, because Masashi would make sure he took the fall instead.

“You've done well, sweet Teruaki.” Masashi reassured him. “You may have the rest of the night off if you like?”

“Lord Yuki has already hired me.” Teru replied. “But with him it's not really work at all.”

“You're keeping him happy.” Masashi said with a nod. It was as he had ordered, the slip up from before seemed to have been corrected now. “And Kamijo?”

“He trusts me.” Teru replied. “But not enough to tell me anything of any use.”

“Get closer, to both of them.” Masashi ordered, before he walked away. Tonight was a good night it seemed.

 

Teru breathed a sigh of relief when Masashi left. He hated these nights, hated that he was part of it all. At least it was over, Masashi rarely had more than one victim a month. Dealing with Hikaru would be child's play after a night like this.

Wearily he climbed the stairs to Yuki's room. Happily joining him on the bed and kissing him desperately. He had been called here because Yuki needed him, but his own desire for the Lord was stronger. His kisses were desperate, urgent, all thoughts of pleasing Yuki forgotten. He needed this, needed to feel pleasure after a night of so much fear and self loathing.

Beneath him Yuki moaned, surprised by this passion but not at all afraid of it. His legs parted eagerly for Teru, his body happily accepting his arousal after just the most basic level of preparation. It was tight, but not painful and his body responded to the whore happily. He finally understood what it was that made him enjoy being with Masashi. It wasn't his size or skill, it wasn't the scandalous nature of the act. What he loved was the feeling of being used.

With his body gasping for breath, every nerve desperate for a release and his heart hammering in his chest Teru found himself coming. He'd lost himself tonight, forgotten who he was, what he was. He was nervous as he pulled out, relieved and surprised to see that his partner had found a release of his own.

“Teru, I love you.” Yuki whispered. “I know it's not allowed, I know you don't believe I even know you but I love you all the same. I meant it before, I mean it now. So I'm sorry, for everything, I was cruel to you and your friend.”

“You can't love me.” Teru whispered, “I'm just a whore. You don't know me.”

“I love you.” Yuki repeated, “Please, just accept it?”

“I forgive you.” Teru replied, accepting Yuki's gentle hold around him and lying beside him. “Masashi brings out the worst in all of us. You love who you think I am Yuki, that's not the same as loving me but for what it's worth, I love you too.”


	14. Chapter 14

It was early morning when he met Teru in town, so early in fact that he hadn't even gone to bed yet. Teru seemed a little rested though when he arrived, the keys to the dress shop in his hand. It was no secret to him why Teru owned them, what Teru and the dressmaker did. He even knew that Teru did it all for free. Masashi would be furious, but he had kept that secret out of what he hoped was their friendship. At very least Teru had kept quiet about what he had been doing for now, the debt was repaid.   
“Basement, Jasmine won't mind us meeting here but I don't want to wake him either.” Teru ordered, and nodding the other whore followed him into the shop and down to the storage room beneath.   
“We wouldn't want to wake your boyfriend.” Zin agreed, once the door had been shut behind them. It was dark down here, only a small light burnt so they could see.   
“He's not my boyfriend.” Teru replied with a nervous laugh.   
“Really?” Zin asked. “What then do you call a man who gets a whore for free?”   
“I see.” Teru replied carefully. His point had been made, he knew Teru's secret. If he was going down he'd put up a fight. “I'm not sure boyfriend is right, even then. Who are you Hikaru?”  
“My name is Zin.” he found himself confessing. “Kamijo saved my life, and now I work for him.”   
“He seems like a good man.” Teru replied. “Does he really want to help Yuki?”   
“I think so.” Zin confirmed. “You care for Yuki, don't you?”  
“What do you call a man, who loves who he thinks you are, though he has no idea?” Teru asked.   
“You've just summed up half the men who hire us.” Zin replied.   
“I guess I have.” Teru agreed. “As for you, do I know you Hikaru, or should I say Zin?”  
“Either is fine with me.” Zin replied. “I thought we were friends, even though you are loyal to him.” Teru paused, conflicted before he answered.  
“I have no choice.” he admitted. “I won't tell you any more.”   
“I can't tell Masashi's guard dog anything.” Zin responded. “So this is it, we've declared out sides. Now what?”   
“We forget, everything we know about each other of any significance.” Teru responded.   
“I can't forget. Why was that man screaming?” Zin demanded. “You know what goes on don't you, I just don't get why you defend him.”  
“He was being punished.” Teru replied, his voice cold, his gaze on something behind him. Teru wasn't going to speak a word. His loyalty, no his fear, was that strong.   
“I never left the baths, not until I came here.” Zin explained. Desperate to get even something out of Teru that might help. “He left, the other man didn't. Is he still down there?”  
“No.” Teru replied. He was dead then, just as Zin had feared.   
“Please Teru, I could help stop this.” Zin begged. But Teru wouldn't say anymore on the matter. “What about for Yuki? It's sick what Masashi does to him.”  
“Yuki won't leave him.” Teru responded firmly. “He's the only family member who's ever shown him any love or respect.” 

Masashi was in a good mood, Yuki noted as he took his seat for breakfast and helped himself to some warm bread. He wasn't sure though if this was good or bad for himself. Masashi could be kinder when things went his way but more often than not his way involved someone getting hurt. Since his talk with Kamijo he was beginning to see his uncle in a new light. He had been manipulating him, he realised. His kind words and gestures used as bribes, his true self coming out for punishment. The carrot and stick approach, why hadn't he seen it before?   
Still, when Masashi talked to him he couldn't help but smile back. He was lost, Yuki realised. Enchanted by the smile and soft lips. He adored the nights he spent with Masashi, doubted he could have anything close to them with Teru. The two men were just that different, and he was finding he needed both of them.  
Across the room the two blonds entered, taking their seats across the table and making pleasant small talk with Masashi and himself. Just an ordinary family gathering, Kamijo was even planning his wedding.   
“Excuse me my lord,” a servant interrupted Masashi. “You have a letter. He said it was important.”  
“Is it now?” Masashi asked, checking the postmark with a surprised look. “This is from my father's estate.”  
“Grandfather has written to you?” Kamijo asked.  
“No, to Yuki. That servant can't read.” Masashi said, handing the letter to his nephew but watching like a hawk as the younger lord opened the envelope. What did his Grandfather want? Probably just disowning him like he had done to his uncle.   
“Grandfather is sick.” Yuki finally realised, the words on the page slowly beginning to make sense. “He knew I was here all along, didn't he?”  
“He must have figured it out.” Kamijo agreed. Getting up to read the letter as well.   
“Pompous old fool, it's about time he died.” Masashi declared. Not even masking his hatred for his own father. Yuki ignored him, feeling his anger rise in his chest. His Grandfather had never been anything but kind and loving, and here was the letter to prove it. He had been invited to his Grandfather's estate to say his goodbyes. His Grandfather still loved him, still wanted to see him. Kamijo had been right all along. He would never disown family for being gay which meant whatever Masashi's sin was, it was worse.   
“You can travel with us if you like?” Kamijo offered Yuki. Off course Kamijo would want to come, he probably had a letter of his own back at his own home.   
“Yes please.” Yuki replied. He could see Masashi's mood darken, but what could be done? He had to hear whatever his Grandfather had to say.   
“Before you go, come visit me.” Masashi ordered as he got up and walked out of the room. Kamijo hadn't figured out what he meant, but Yuki had. He was in trouble unless he could think of a clever lie.

Half an hour later he knocked on Masashi's door, wearing his most wicked of smiles. He had to appear completely under his uncles control, if he didn't want to be punished. Had to act the most loyal of nephews.  
“You have your wish, you have him out of the house.” Yuki declared as he sat on the bed.   
“You didn't have to go.” Masashi replied, his voice dark with anger. “He would have left anyway.”  
“No, but if I go I'll make sure he doesn't come back.” Yuki promised. “All it'll take is a few words in the right ear and he'll be in the same school you rescued me from.” He'd never tell on Kamijo off course, but perhaps among their family he could get the answers he needed. He would convince Kamijo to stay behind either way, friend or rival it didn't matter. This home wasn't where his cousin belonged.   
“If he comes back, then I will be angry.” Masashi warned, his tone softer now, even pleased. He'd completely fallen for Yuki's act then. “But I trust you, my loving nephew.”   
“I won't let you down.” Yuki promised, accepting Masashi's lips on his and wrapping his arms around his uncle's neck. “Can Teru come to?”  
“No.” Masashi replied, pushing Yuki over on the bed and pulling away just enough clothes to expose his ass. “Teru belongs here.”  
“Please?” Yuki begged, getting a slap for his demands. It looked like his lover would have no choice but to stay here.   
“Don't be greedy, when I'm done you won't need sex for weeks.” Masashi promised, angrily slipping his lubed length into Yuki's body. Gasping in pain Yuki clutched to the sheets as he was pounded full force. There was nothing that would stop this, the demon lord was far from happy he was leaving, if even for awhile. So he moaned, and screamed Masashi's name as he took his punishment. The pain was meant to make him remember exactly who he belonged to, only problem was, he was no longer entirely sure.

They had packed the horses light, not bothering with a cart or anything that might slow them down. Kamijo was determined to say goodbye to his grandfather and inform him of his plans to be married. Hizaki too understood the urgency, but Yuki seemed to be causing delays. He had been last out of the manner, the reason why not clear until he had winced when mounting his horse. He had slept with their uncle, again. Even now Kamijo was disgusted that Yuki allowed it to happen. Why did his cousin stay loyal to a monster? Was he blind?   
“We can get there in three days if we ride fast.” was all he said as he mounted his horse. Hizaki beside him already on a white mare in a special dress that parted open on horseback, revealing the trousers he wore underneath.   
“Three?” Yuki repeated. “What's the hurry?”  
“He's dying. That's the hurry.” Kamijo declared as he urged his horse forward. If Yuki couldn't keep up, that would be his fault. Keeping up should be easy on his special horse, far faster than the ones he and Hizaki owned.   
They rode in silence for a good twenty minutes before Hizaki broke the tension to talk about the dresses Jasmine was making for him. It was pointless small talk, but it was better than pondering on the incestuous relationship his uncle and cousin shared.   
“We will come back for them soon,” Kamijo promised him.   
“I think they may just be done then.” Hizaki confirmed. “I had a fitting the other day. Your friend Teru was there.”  
“Teru was at the dressmakers?” Yuki asked. “When?”  
“First thing in the morning.” Hizaki replied. “I think he slept there.”  
“What day?” Yuki demanded. Things weren't adding up here.  
“Tuesday.” Hizaki answered. “Is it a problem?”  
“No problem.” Yuki replied, feeling devastated. He now realised why Teru's money was light, he was sneaking off at night to be with Jasmine. His friend, or lover? It didn't really matter did it? He was lying to the very man he had claimed to love. Did Teru really love him? Or was he been played by the whore as well as the lord? Perhaps it was good to have some time apart. Time very much needed to clear his head. 

Teru had lingered at Jasmine's long after Hikaru had left to surmise his friend in the bedroom. He loved Yuki, but he was a whore and whore's didn't have to feel guilt about sleeping with their friends. That was what he had rationalised as he spent the romantic morning with his friend, but guilt crept into his heart anyway. Even if he wasn't betraying Yuuki, he was playing with Jasmine's emotions. Somehow he had ended up with two lovers, it was two too many.   
“I need to go back to the manner.” he informed Jasmine, kissing him lightly before saying his goodbyes. He walked briskly, blowing a flirtatious kiss towards the baker, a regular client of his. He needed sleep, he decided, and then a good think about his future plans. Only his master was waiting for him when he entered the building, a smile on his lips.  
“Hello Teruaki,” the dark man greeted him. “I have some sad news I'm afraid. My father is dying and my nephews have gone to say their goodbyes.”  
“I'm sorry to hear that.” Teru replied politely. Yuki had left without saying goodbye? How could be so cruel? Did he mean so little to him? Once again he had trusted the lord, and once again he had been burnt. He was nothing but a plaything to these men, he would never be anything more.   
“Don't worry, I'll be taking over the baths while he's gone.” Masashi informed him with a wicked smile. Great, just great. Everything had been so good and now it was all falling apart. He acted happy and returned to his room, his dark mood threatening to overwhelm him until he spotted the letter on his pillow. Yuki's handwriting. Carefully he opened the letter and read the lord's hurried goodbye feeling horrible for jumping to conclusions. Yuki loved him, off course he did, this letter was all the proof he needed. Relieved he kicked of his shoes and curled up in the bed exhausted. The letter never leaving his hand until long after he had drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Yuki was nervous as they entered his Grandfather's home. His mother would be around here somewhere, and whilst Kamijo could plead innocence to his involvement in everything, she couldn't. He hadn't written to her in the end, his anger wiping out his moment of sympathy for the woman. She had killed his lover, hung him like he was some kind of criminal. All he had done was love.

She was no where around when they arrived, their mutual aunt there to welcome them instead. Kamijo greeted her perfectly, asking about her health and that off his mother. Pointless polite conversation that Yuki didn't have time for. He would be the centre of attention here, unwelcome and unwanted despite having been invited just like everyone else.

“Is Grandfather in his rooms?” Yuki asked when his aunt turned her attention onto him. He never had particularly liked her, and he was sick of playing games.

“He is.” His aunt confirmed. “Why you care I don't know. You might have been his favourite once, now you're just a disgrace.”

“He's my Grandfather, I'm here because I love him.” Yuki snapped, “Though I wonder the same about you.” With that, he stormed up the stairs. He could hear his aunt wanting to know when he got so rude, that was to be expected. What surprised him was Kamijo coming to his defence, he turned in surprise and caught his cousin's eyes. He had one friend here at least, that had to count for something.

His nerves returned when he knocked on his Grandfather's door, wondering what kind of reaction would wait for him inside. Had it been a mistake to come here? If his Grandfather hated him now, his cruel words would be his last memory. He almost turned to walk away, but the voice of an old and weak man calling him inside gave him the courage to enter the room.

“You came.” His Grandfather said giving him a weak smile. “I was so worried you wouldn't, or couldn't. What has your mother done to you? Are you getting on all right?”

“Grandfather.” Yuki got out, tears forming as he ran over and gave the old man a hug. He was so relieved that he was still loved, so ashamed that he had made him worry.

“I heard you were with my Masashi, get out of there.” His Grandfather ordered. “The House of Sin is no place for you.”

“Why, what's Masashi done that's so bad?” Yuki asked. He needed to know, from this old man's own mouth what his uncle had done, that was so bad.

“I won't speak of it.” His Grandfather snapped. “Don't ask that question again.”

“Masashi has been good to me,” Yuki retorted. “He treats me like a son.”

“I'm thankful he hasn't hurt you, but he will. You need to be safe, far away from him. Listen to me Yuki, don't be stubborn.” the old man ordered, the act of raising his voice starting a coughing fit that had Yuki fussing over him in an instance. Gently he helped his Grandfather take a drink of water, checking he was warm and comfortable before he continued the conversation.

“Masashi's crime, it was more than loving men?” he pressed.

“Plenty of men love other men. I wouldn't go as far as to call it a crime.” the old man answered. “I don't approve, but I don't approve of a lot of what my family has done, and yet I love them anyway.”

“You really won't tell me anything more about him?” Yuki asked, already knowing the answer was no.

 

Hizaki sat in the gardens, bored and lonely. Kamijo had gone to see his Grandfather, and here he didn't dare speak to anyone. He rather felt like he was caught in the middle of a pack of vultures, all after an inheritance. It was obvious to him that few here deserved it, apart from his lover the only one so far who had shown any concern that someone was dying, was Yuki. It was proof that the young lord hadn't lost himself in the House of Sin, but here was a far more threatening playground. Already Yuki had forgotten his manners, forgotten how to behave.

“Hizaki?” a man called out, startling him from his thoughts. Turning he recognised the young man and greeted him with a smile and nod. Placing his finger on his lips he stood up and began to walk away, far from the main house so that they could talk alone.

“Hey Juka, it's been awhile.” Hizaki greeted the young man. Another of Kamijo's spies, posing here as a stable boy though there wasn't a lot of interest going on.

“You look stunning as always.” Juka replied, blushing slightly. “I don't think I'll get Kamijo alone, he won't mind me telling you will he?”

“Off course not, you know very well Kamijo and I like to share.” Hizaki replied. Secrets, money, belongings and shy stable boys. There was very little they wanted keeping apart.

“He's finalised the will.” Juka replied. “The fortune has been split, but I don't know between how many or who gets a share.”

“He loves Kamijo, if it's been split I'm confident he has his inheritance.” Hizaki replied. “Ironically, the ones who want it least are most likely to gain.”

“He can read peoples intentions like you would read a book.” Juka replied. “He knows far more than he let's on. Kamijo cares for him, that's why the Lord loves him in return.”

“What about Yuki?” Hizaki asked.

“I don't know if he's still in grace but his mother has lost any chance she might have had. He was furious that his grandson had been sent away. He truly loves Yuki.” Juka replied. “But so far he hasn't come to say goodbye.”

“He came with us,” Hizaki responded. “But we hope to keep him here, or at least away from Masashi.”

“I wish I could tell you what he did, but everyone is so secretive about him.” Juka explained.

“You've done enough.” Hizaki replied, reaching over and resting a hand on the other's shoulder. “Let me thank you?”

“Someone might see,” Juka protested, but he allowed Hizaki to kiss him all the same. Falling into Hizaki's embrace, his eager kisses were those of desperate need, from a man who ignored his basic instincts. Juka wasn't comfortable with his sexuality, yet he never had once been anything but willing and eager when he took the lead. The perfect submissive man that Hizaki craved on the side.

He slid his hands into Juka's trousers, resting his fingers against the already arouse length inside knowing this was dangerous, knowing they might get caught but not caring until he heard footsteps behind them.

They broke apart in an instance, Juka red faced and embarrassed and Hizaki willing to see who had arrived before making a decision on how he would react. It was Yuki, off course it would be him. Who else would feel the need to walk all the way out here in the late afternoon? Only a man desperate for some privacy and time alone.

“Hizaki?” Yuki stammered, his shock written all over his face. For a man who slept with his own uncle, and ran a brothel he was certainly acting clueless now.

“You can join in if you like?” Hizaki tried. “He had a nice tight ass you know.”  
“Hizaki!” Juka gasped out, his turn to be shocked. As if he had never been sandwiched between two men before!

“You're cheating on Kamijo.” Yuki accused.

“So? You have two lovers.” Hizaki replied. Was Yuki really judging him?

“I guess, but it's not the same.” Yuki protested.

“Kamijo knows I sleep around.” Hizaki replied calmly. “He's fine with it.”

“How is he fine with it?” Yuki asked. “Aren't you in love?”

“The same way you allow Teru to sell his body, only I don't get paid. How is my relationship any different to yours?” Hizaki demanded.

“I should leave.” Juka stammered, mortified to have been caught and not wanting to get involved in this argument. Letting him leave Hizaki waited for Yuki's response. Threatening to tell Kamijo would get Yuki no where, but if he still had a grudge he could destroy everything he and his lover had.

“It's his job.” Yuki answered. “He doesn't love his clients. He might not even love me. As for Masashi, it's not something I choose.”

“So you admit he rapes you?” Hizaki asked.

“No.” Yuki replied. “Just, he's not the man I want in my life.”

“Then don't be with him,” Hizaki replied.

“It's not that simple.” Yuki replied. “It's like he's two different men. One is the perfect uncle, generous and kind but he has a dark side too. I guess we all do? I trust him though, yet everyone tells me to stay away. Every time I try and trust someone, they betray me, or I see a side of them I don't like. At least I know where I am with Masashi.”

“Kamijo and I are here for you.” Hizaki reassured him, but Yuki shook his head. Their unusual relationship had been enough to scare him off. With a sigh Hizaki let Yuki leave, wondering what he was meant to do now. He was horny and frustrated and Juka was no longer anywhere around.

 

That evening there was a family dinner where everyone was expected to attend. Yuki couldn't think of anything more horrifying, but he dressed himself in dark blue and gold and took his place at the far end of the dinner table with his cousins. Only Kamijo bothered to talk to him, but he was uncomfortable talking to him now he had learned his golden cousin wasn't as close to as pure as he had once believed. Kamijo kept spies, and a lover who slept around. He would have laughed at it six months ago, not he simply wondered what else he was hiding.

He caught his mother's eyes across the table, and forced his gaze away. He wanted nothing to do with her, not after everything she had done to him. If his father had still been alive, would this have gone so terribly wrong? For his own sanity he hoped not. His father had been loving and kind, a good man from a good family, but he was also a general in the military and spent vast amount of times away overseas. He missed his father, though he wondered what his father would think of him now.

With the dinner over, they all headed into another room to drink coffee and talk. He had wanted to escape, but his aunt Megumi, encouraged him to come and talk to her. This was Kamijo's mother he realised, she had been on his side if Kamijo was a valid source of information.

“I heard a terrible rumour.” Megumi declared as she sat far away from the rest of the family, with just Yuki and Kamijo for company. “That you were both living with my brother?” Beside him, Kamijo's face paled. It was clear he had no idea his mother knew where he had gone.

“Mother,” he began, but she shushed him and kept her piercing gaze on Yuki.

“When my lover was killed, when I was shipped away, he rescued me from the prison that called itself a school.” Yuki declared. “He took me in and cared for me when not one member of this family did anything. Yet all I here is what a monster he is, it's far from what I’ve seen.” The lies came easy to him now, he was almost beginning to believe them himself.

“He's acting. Come to my house, I will love you as I love my son.” she begged.

“If he's so bad, tell me why.” Yuki demanded. “What is the big family secret that no one will share?”

“I can't Yuki, if you knew...” Megumi stammered.

“I thought as much. Masashi told me about you, Aunt Megumi. How you sneak around and get information to feed to Grandfather. You're the reason he was disowned. Why should I trust you?” Yuki snapped. He should go, back to his uncle and the life he had learned to love.

“It's true, I sneaked around and pried into his business.” Megumi confessed. “I was worried, concerned and I was right to be. I found him with a man, that night.”

“Mother, you don't need to tell us.” Kamijo worried as the poor woman turned deathly pale.

“There was blood, so much blood and he was enjoying it.” Megumi whispered. “I'd never seen anything as sick and twisted in my life. I wish I hadn't looked, I should have stayed away but I couldn't. I had to tell Father, I had no choice. Masashi isn't just a killer, he's a freak.”


	16. Chapter 16

“Yuki?” Kamijo asked, concern evident in his voice. He couldn't believe what his mother had been telling them for the last hour. It was worse than anything he could have imagined. Beside him, Yuki had been silent almost the entire time. His face was unreadable, it was impossible to tell how he was taking the news.

“I need some time alone,” Yuki responded. With that he walked out of the room with his head held high. Unwilling or unable to verbalise his reaction to this new information.

“Let him be.” His mother reassured him. “He's a good boy, he'll make the right decision.”

“I guess you're right.” Kamijo agreed, wishing he had his mother's faith. All he had seen the last few weeks was Yuki making the wrong decision over and over again. The darkness sat in his heart now, wrapping him in invisible chains. For all he knew, Yuki might share their Uncle's perversion.

“You will stay out of that house, no excuses.” his mother warned him. “I'd scold you for going at all, but I know your heart was in the right place. You were trying to rescue Yuki weren't you?”

“I still am.” Kamijo replied. There was no point arguing with his mother about this though. After tonight it wouldn't be hard to keep Yuki away at all. Not unless Yuki was already lost. Either way, he doubted he'd be returning to Masashi's home.

“So, where is Hizaki tonight?” his mother asked. Off course she'd ask about him, she always did.

“Hizaki didn't want to intrude on the family meal, so decided to eat in our room.” Kamijo replied. Truth be told he had no idea what Hizaki would be up to after he ate. They'd spent far too long apart since they had come here. “We've been planning our wedding.”

“So I’ve heard.” she replied with a soft smile. “He's a good match for you I think.”

“I think so too.” Kamijo replied. “Wait, you know?”

“I know about everything you get up to. Just don't let your father find out. He won't be so understanding.” his mother replied before making her excuses to leave. Stunned Kamijo finished his wine. There was very little he and Masashi would agree on, but if they had to agree on just one thing it would be that his mother had absolutely no respect for personal boundaries.

 

Hizaki had just finished curling his hair, when his lover returned. He smiled happily, wrapping his arms around his lover and whispering a dirty suggestion into his ear. He'd been horny all day and just spent the last three hours preparing for a romantic night with his fiancée.

“You look amazing.” Kamijo replied, unable to take his eyes away from the sexy man before him wearing nothing but tight silk underwear, in ruby red, and a transparent shirt with a single button holding it closed across Hizaki's chest. Only just managing to do the job at all. Hizaki looked like a siren, he should have been irresistible to anyone. “Would you be hurt if I asked you to find Juka?”

“To join us?” Hizaki asked, a wicked smile crossing his lips.

“No, instead.” Kamijo replied. “I'm really not in the mood tonight. I feel horrible, you've gone to so much effort.”

“For you.” Hizaki replied, his arms folding across his chest. “What's wrong?”

“My mother knows about us, and doesn't mind at all.” Kamijo replied as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“Isn't that good?” Hizaki asked. Confusion written all over his face.

“Yes, but she also told Yuki and I more. She knows what Masashi did, it's not pretty. It makes me feel sick, to be honest.” Kamijo replied. Hizaki frowned, but decided to take pity on Kamijo. It was almost unheard of for Kamijo not to want him sexually. Whatever Masashi had done, it had been enough to kill his lover's sex drive for the night.

“You can tell me if you like?” Hizaki asked. “I'm here for you, you know that right?”

“I don't really want to.” Kamijo replied. “Please, go to Juka. I'd hate to see that much effort go to waste. We'll talk tomorrow.”

“If that's what you want.” Hizaki said, gently pressing his lips against Kamijo's in a lingering kiss.

 

Hizaki found Juka in his room and gave him a smile as he dropped the robes he had worn over his outfit to walk here. He didn't need to say another word, Juka could tell exactly why he was here and within a moment his shirt fell to the floor and he was in Hizaki's arms. They kissed hungrily, Kamijo's rejection making Juka's eagerness taste all the sweeter.

“Do you like this?” Hizaki demanded.

“You know I do.” Juka agreed, smiling shyly as he placed his lips back against Hizaki's own.

“Dirty little slut, on your knees.” Hizaki ordered. Not even needing to say anymore as Juka fell to the floor, his mouth caressing the silk and licking the edges of what lay beneath. With a soft moan Hizaki watched, leaving Juka too it. Wondering how such a sweet, shy man, could become so forward in the bedroom. You never really did know someone until you had shared a bed.

Juka's eyes met Hizaki's as he pulled the silk away with just his teeth. His tongue running over naked flesh as his hand moved up, caressing Hizaki's length and freeing it from it's prison. His mouth moved lower, taking Hizaki between his lips and sucking gently at the tip. His tongue played with the slit, teasing Hizaki but knowing not to do anything more. Hizaki wanted to throw him down and take him hard and fast, he always did and Juka never could find a reason to complain about it.

Pulling back Hizaki encouraged Juka to his feet before pushing him roughly over the nearest table. He wasn't in the mood for playing around, or going slow. Not when Yuki had interrupted them earlier, not when Kamijo hadn't wanted him. Perhaps the rejection was hurting him more than he had realised, he'd make Kamijo repay him for it later. Tonight he had Juka and it didn't take him long before he was pounding the worst of his emotions out into the stable boy before him. Juka's moans and cries of pleasure making everything feel so much better than it had done before.

 

Yuki had decided to eat breakfast in his room the following morning. He couldn't face talking to anyone, especially not Kamijo. How could what his aunt told him possibly be true? He had seen Masashi's evil streak, knew how much he loved pain and suffering. But to kill people, and get sexual pleasure from it? It was almost impossible to comprehend. He wanted so badly to deny it, but with his growing suspicions it was impossible. Masashi was a monster, it was something he had always known.

A knock on the door startled him from his dark thoughts, but he ignored it. If it was a servant they could come back later, anyone else was unwelcome. Idly he doodled on the paper in front of him. His picture of a withering black rose taking form. He was miserable, and alone.

“Hey, can we talk?” Kamijo asked as he shut the door behind him and took a seat.

“No?” Yuki tried. He wanted to be mad at Kamijo for entering without been invited in, but he had done the same thing to his cousin. If he brought it up, he would have to admit that sex was far more private than drawing and Kamijo would win.

“I'm as shocked as you are.” Kamijo confessed. “The thought of been related to someone like that, it gave me nightmares. No wonder they kept this from us.”

“At least you slept.” Yuki replied. “I just sat here, until I passed out. Kamijo, are we all doomed for life? I can't think of a single good person here.”

“What's my sin?” Kamijo asked, genuinely surprised that someone might think he was bad. Yuki couldn't help but envy him for this.

“You sleep with a man, who sleeps around and you don't care.” Yuki responded. “I know about Juka.”

“I just wasn't in the mood last night.” Kamijo replied casually. So he really did know everything then? Just another family member with skeletons in his closet. Yuki hadn't meant last night though, this was new information and not something he had wanted to know.

“I don't get why you're OK with this.” Yuki confessed. “Hizaki tried to explain, but I couldn't relate.”

“There's things Hizaki needs sexually that I'm not prepared to give.” Kamijo answered. “So I let him have his fun elsewhere. He always comes back, usually more desperate for me than before he left. It gives me freedom too, though I don't feel the need to find others the way he does.”

“I've had enough of sexual fetishes for a life time.” Yuki complained. Whatever dark secret Hizaki had, he was better off not knowing.

“He likes to be in control sometimes.” Kamijo explained. “He can switch positions without a care, but I can't be like that. I doubt either of us have done anything you haven't yourself.”

“I guess not.” Yuki replied, though he had never tried bondage or a billion other things he was sure his cousin got up to. Somehow, their roles had been switched and he had become the innocent one.

 

It was a few days later when his Grandfather passed away. Yuki could hardly stop the tears from falling as he joined his family to pay their final respects. Talking to his Grandfather twice a day had been the only thing keeping him here, and now he was gone. It hardly felt real.

His mother had tried to talk to him before the funeral, but he had simply walked away. He wanted nothing to do with her, and she seemed to have got the message. Though had that been genuine sadness and regret he saw in her eyes as she watched him from across the room?

The funeral lasted for hours, but it was all a blur. He remembered two of his aunts offering him kind words, Kamijo sitting beside him crying silently, and feeling overwhelmed by just how fake his family was. How many people here actually cared that a good man was dead?

“I can't take this any more.” he complained to Kamijo before he left the room. They had finally become friends again. The talk the other day had helped mend their damaged relationship. It felt good to have someone here willing to watch his back.

“Yuki?” his mother called out, cornering him in the hall. “Please don't be like this. I lost my father today, he wouldn't want us not to get along.”

“You killed him, I'll never forgive that.” Yuki snapped.

“He died of old age, the grief is messing with your mind.” his mother worried.

“Not Grandfather, Hiroki.” Yuki replied.

“Oh, him.” his mother replied. “He was corrupting my son, what was I meant to do?”

“Accept that I like men.” Yuki replied. “And that I loved him. That's what you could have done. Instead you killed him and sent me away. Well, now I'm gone. You can't change your mind.”

“What has become of you!” his mother complained. “You used to be such a good boy.”  
“I still am.” Yuki replied. “But I’ve found the strength to be true to myself. Goodbye mother.”

He could hear her calling his name as he walked up the stairs, but he didn't listen. He was good man, nobody could change that. He did bad things, but everyone did, but he always asked God for forgiveness. If anything, his doubt that he was good had come from having too strong of a moral compass.

“I'm good.” Yuki declared again, as he picked up his pencils and began to draw. No more flowers, not tonight. For once he was inspired by something else entirely. Reds and oranges filled the page as he drew long into the night. Finally satisfied he took a step back and smiled at the phoenix on the page. It was done, as beautiful as he had dared hope.

That night Yuki slept better than he had done in years. A weight had been lifted from his chest, one he had been carrying for far too long. Tomorrow he would begin afresh and start all over again. Tomorrow, he would return to the House of Sin.


	17. Chapter 17

Yuki sat beside Kamijo thinking about his future. He knew what he had to do, but Kamijo wouldn't easily agree to let him go. Not now that they were getting along, and were well aware of the danger the House of Sin offered to anyone who didn't meet Masashi's favour. He understood everything now, it had been Kamijo's nobility that protected him from disappearing. The fear of an investigation if he was suddenly gone keeping Masashi cautious around his cousin. Masashi had hated Kamijo, but Yuki was sure his uncle didn't feel the same way towards him. There was other things his uncle wanted from him, killing him was surely not something his uncle had planned.

“As for my estate,” the lawyer read out from the will, finally done with the smaller items that had taken up a good part of an hour. “I believe that my home and legacy can only belong to someone who loves the family and will protect it's best interests. It saddens me to see, so few of my children looking out for their own. Greed has corrupted all my children, turning them into people I hardly know. As such my estate, and half my money will be left to my Grandson Kamijo. A saint among men and the only one to put his family's needs above his own.”

“What has he done that's so great?” someone called out, inciting chaos. All around him Yuki saw his family in heated debates and discussions. Kamijo beside him was stunned and their eyes met in understanding. Kamijo had earned this, by attempting to look after him.

“Don't listen to them, you deserve it.” Megumi reassured her son. “I told him what you had done.”

“Mother, you manipulated this the whole time didn't you?” Kamijo complained.

“You deserve it.” she repeated, with a tight lipped smile. If it had been her goal to get the fortune into her family through her son, then she had played the old man perfectly.

Finally the room settled down and the lawyer continued. The final money had been split five ways, not surprisingly each portion going to one of his daughters until just the final portion remained. It was to go to his mother, Yuki had decided when he heard his own name been called out.

“Sorry, can you repeat that?” Yuki asked, all eyes on him. If he was surprised, then the rest of the room was stunned. Nobody could believe that his mother had been overlooked, or that a man like him still had a chance to inherit anything.

“Off course. The final share of my money going to my Grandson Yuki, to be placed in a trust fund up to the point he willingly leaves the care of my estranged son Masashi.” the lawyer repeated. Once again inciting chaos. He was to get 10% of the money then, a fortune beyond anything Yuki could imagine. Possibly greater than what Masashi owned.

 

Hizaki was waiting for him as he left the room, and delighted Kamijo wrapped his arms around his lover. Kissing him passionately without care for anyone who might see. He didn't need to tell Hizaki anything, his lover would figure it out, but he explained what he had inherited before promising to join him in the bedroom in half an hour. There was just one thing he had to do.

“Yuki, can we talk?” Kamijo called out to his cousin. The poor guy looked like he was facing a firing squad, their relatives furious that he had inherited anything at all. There had been whisperings about the paintings that had also been left to his cousins. It was enough to annoy his family, ages before they knew Yuki had anything of significance left to his name.

“Sure, and congratulations, you belong in this home.” Yuki replied politely. There was nothing false in his words, no hidden spite. He was genuinely happy for him, it made a change. He was so easy to get on with now that the truth had all come out. They were closer than they had ever been before. It made his next offer easy to make.

“You know, he gave me this home for looking out for you. I think he wants you to stay here with me.” Kamijo informed Yuki. He didn't just think, he knew. His Grandfather had practically ordered him to, but he hadn't figured out what he meant until now. “You'll have your money, an entire wing of the house if you like. We'd be sharing this home, if he wasn't scared Masashi would claim your share.”

“I don't think he was thinking that.” Yuki replied. “But thank you. I'll need a home, after I leave Masashi.”

“Once you leave? You're going back?” Kamijo demanded. His fear turning to anger. What the hell was Yuki thinking? What could be worth returning to that monster for? Yuki was so happy here, far away from the man who abused him. He was a self destructive fool.

“I have to.” Yuki replied. “Because I love him.”

“Who? Masashi?” Kamijo scoffed.

“Teru.” Yuki replied. “I'm going back for my whore, happy now?”

“Let's go upstairs.” Kamijo suggested, carefully manoeuvring Yuki towards the stairs and out of ear shot of their prying family. Neither of them were particularity liked by the jealous people around them. Entering Yuki's room, well aware Hizaki was waiting for him in his own, he took a seat and gave his cousin a long suffering glare. “I have a spy, he'll get Teru out.”

“He won't go. He's trapped there, like I was. I need to find out why, and get him out.” Yuki replied. He truly meant it then, he was going back.

“I'll come with you. I can't leave you with him.” Kamijo offered.

“I promised him you wouldn't return.” Yuki replied. “It'll be worse. I have to show I am entirely faithful to him, to get the freedom I need. This is something I have to do alone.”

 

Hizaki could see Kamijo was troubled when he entered the room and hesitated before he made a move. He could handle being rejected once, but a second time would hurt. This time though Kamijo kissed him back, his hands sliding down Hizaki's body and holding him close.

“He's going back, to rescue Teru.” Kamijo replied. “I can't stop him, he won't let me come.”

“Trust him,” Hizaki responded. “He'll be fine. He's been tempted and got through it once before. He knows the truth now. If anything, you staying away will help his cause. Masashi made him his heir, I doubt Yuki has anything to fear.”

“He'll be raped,” Kamijo worried. His concern touching Hizaki, but on this there was nothing that could be done. He said no more, kissing Kamijo until the other forgot his worries. His lover knew that Yuki knew what he was doing. Yuki's love for Teru was surprising, but understandable. Yuki was risking everything, to save Teru. It was the most romantic thing Hizaki had heard in a long time. It fired his passion for Kamijo, his touches growing more and more desperate as clothes fell around them. He didn't need costumes, or kinks, or a third man in their bed. Tonight he just needed Kamijo in his arms.

The foreplay was magical, but it wasn't until Kamijo slid inside him that he felt whole. They moved slowly together, wanting to be together more than achieve an orgasm. Their kisses loving and gentle, hands moving over each others bodies. Relearning familiar curves, reminding each other of their most sensitive places to be touched.

“I love you.” Hizaki said, words he didn't speak often enough. He treated his lover horribly really, but he had no need to feel any guilt because he caused Kamijo no pain. What had he ever done to deserve such a wonderful life?

“You just want me for my money.” Kamijo teased, “Gold digger.”

“You've caught me out.” Hizaki replied, his laughter turning into a moan as Kamijo hit just the right spot to send a wave of pleasure washing over him. He was close now, his body aching in need and not wanting to hold back he came. Bliss filling him as he cried out Kamijo's name, his pleasure sending his other into an orgasm of his own. That night they slept in each others arms, happily in love.

 

It felt like a lifetime since he had last sat at this table, eating dinner with Masashi. So much had changed in his time away, but here he was back at the start. His uncle had greeted him warmly, his questions hinting at his suspicions but Yuki told him nothing but the truth mixed with the odd white lie. Kamijo had stayed behind and he had money but refused to claim it because he belonged here. He talked about how horrible his family were and his confrontation with his mother. It hadn't been hard to fool his uncle, and when he had been thrown down on Masashi's bed and taken hard and fast, he had remembered to moan like a good little whore. There was just one problem.

“Uncle, is Teru around? I haven't seen him,” Yuki asked, hiding his worry and concern behind a mask of curiosity.

“Oh, him.” Masashi replied. “He was sleeping with some guy in town for free when he should have been working. I had to punish him.”

“Punish him?” Yuki asked, trying to hide his panic behind vacant concern. He had thought he had known what Masashi's punishments were like before, they had been bad enough. Now he feared for Teru's very life. How had Masashi found out about Jasmine You? Was the dress maker still alive for that matter.

“Don't worry, he's in his room I suspect. I expect him to work tonight. You can tell him if you like?” Masashi suggested. It was a test, Yuki decided, but what was the correct answer.

“I wanted to use him, but if he's bruised I'll find another.” he replied casually, taking a sip of his wine as if he didn't have a care in the world. Inside his heart pounded in his chest. What had Masashi done to the man he loved?

 

Teru lay in bed, exhausted but in too much pain to sleep. Even breathing hurt and a very small part of him wanted to just stop. What was his life here? He had nothing to live for, not really. Only Yuki would be sad if he died wouldn't he? The thought returned to him whenever his pain got the most unbearable. He could picture Yuki every time he closed his eyes, but when he opened them...

No that couldn't be, he was going delirious. That wasn't Yuki standing in his doorway staring at him in shock and concern. He was alone, nobody came to visit him anymore. Nobody but the clients Masashi sent his way. Clients who always managed to find a way to make the pain worse.

“Teru, what has he done?” Yuki whispered, rushing to Teru's side and pulling the sheet away. Teru hadn't seen the state of his body, refusing to even look, but it was bad enough to make the lord gasp.

Then, Yuki was gone, and he was alone with the pain once more. He wanted to call out, but the words wouldn't come. His mind just wouldn't form the words he needed to bring Yuki back. He didn't fight it, passing out for awhile. The dark the only escape he'd had for days.

When he came to, it was to the feeling of someone bathing his wounds. The gentle touch was so strange after days of abuse. Forcing his eyes open he saw Yuki beside him, caring for him and protecting him from harm.

“Yuki.” he said, his voice weak and quiet. He wasn't sure if the lord had heard, so he tried again.

“Shhh, you have a fever.” Yuki replied. “I'm here, I won't let him hurt you any more.”

“I'm sorry.” Teru replied. Unable to remember why he felt the need to apologise.

“It's OK.” Yuki replied. His voice reassuring, giving him confidence that he really would be fine now. No more abusive clients, no more beatings or pain. He was safe at last. If only Yuki had never gone away.

“Don't leave me.” Teru begged, tears of relief forming in the corner of his eyes.

“I won't tonight.” Yuki promised. It wasn't good enough, but it was enough for now. The tears fell, but Teru didn't notice. His much needed sleep had come to him at last.


	18. Chapter 18

The man was taller than him and bigger. He was angry too, but Yuki was more determined. Nobody was going to touch Teru until he had recovered. If that made this man angry, it was just too bad.

“I arranged this with Masashi,” the man complained. “Who are you to say no?”

“I'm his nephew, and he placed me in charge of these baths.” Yuki replied, matching the man's gaze with an annoyed look of his own. He didn't like his authority being questioned, especially not by one of the men who visited Teru nightly to cause him more pain. His uncle would be furious with him, but for Teru he would accept any beating. “Teru is feverish, probably contagious. Who would I be to sell you a sick man? There are plenty of healthy men in the main baths.”

“They're not Teru though, are they?” the man asked in a tone that suggested he thought Yuki was stupid. He meant he would need their consent to beat them.

“You're not having Teru tonight.” Yuki replied, hands on hips as he waited for whatever reaction this man might have. He expected violence, instead he just got a sly smile.

“We'll see.” the man answered, turning and walking away. Out of everything he could have done, this was the worst. It meant he was going to Masashi, and Yuki wondered what his uncle might do after hearing this news.

Keeping his fear under control, he stepped back into the main baths only to be greeted by heated argument. It was just going to be one of those days wasn't it? As the night grew on, his fear faded. Masashi hadn't made an appearance, perhaps he had never been told? Still, Yuki was worried and when he found a spare moment he slipped out to go and check on Teru.

 

“How are you feeling?” he asked, taking a seat beside the young man's bed.

“Better.” Teru answered. He didn't look like it, he couldn't even sit up, but he did seem more aware of his surroundings. He really had been out of it when Yuki had first visited him. “Nobody's coming tonight?”

“I turned him away.” Yuki confessed. “He just wanted to beat and rape you.”

“So, you figured it out then?” Teru asked with a sad smile. It was obvious to Yuki that Teru hadn't wanted him to know.

“Some of it,” Yuki admitted. “The day we left, Hizaki let it slip that you were with a man named Jasmine? I knew he wasn't paying you, your money had been light for weeks. Do you love him?”

“Jasmine?” Teru asked. “It's complicated.”

“So yes.” Yuki replied. Just as he had feared. Teru was a whore, and he paid him. It had been crazy to believe that he had any place of significance in Teru's heart.

“He's my best friend.” Teru corrected. “I love him as a friend, it's not how I love you.”

“He's your best friend, who you sleep with. I'm not an idiot, I know what that means.” Yuki replied. He shouldn't be here, he should just let Teru recover alone. He couldn't sleep with a man who he loved, knowing that the love would never be returned. It was a path of self destruction that would leave him dead inside. Only he couldn't leave Teru here. At very least he had to get Teru out, as for the others? Would his conscience actually let him walk away from these men who he had grown attached to? In the months he had run this brothel he had grown to care about the well being of his staff. Had it been just a dream to leave? It had seemed so easy, when he was far away, detached from everything that went on here.

“Jasmine used to be a whore,” Teru spoke up. “He sold his body, for the both of us. When I found out, I began to sell mine too. He was furious when he found out, he'd always wanted to protect me. When I wouldn't stop, he taught me everything he knew. Sleeping with Jasmine was my training. We care for each other and I love him, but I find him no different from any other client. I can't charge my teacher, please understand. I love you Yuki, it's you I want in my life but I'm a whore and I'll be a whore until the day people will no longer pay.”

“You won't give this life up?” Yuki asked surprised. He had never expected to hear something like this. How could a man want to continue living a life like this?

“I can't give it up, I'm addicted to sex. So I might as well get paid.” Teru explained.

“You're just full of secrets aren't you?” Yuki teased.

“You don't even know the worst one.” Teru said. “But I think it's time you know exactly who you're risking Masashi's wrath for.”

 

It hurt, but Teru forced himself to sit up in bed to tell Yuki the truth. He loved the lord, and the lord thought he loved him. It was too painful, for this love to be a lie. If he told Yuki the truth, the pain and jealousy he wore when he heard Jasmine's name would vanish. For Yuki's sake, he had to scare him away. The truth would be enough.

“When I was young, my father used to beat me.” Teru began, “You know most of what happened, how I ran away and ended up as a whore. One day, a client I had never met before hired me. It was my father and the meeting didn't end so well. He was a lot like Masashi in that respect, him and the men Masashi sold me too as punishment. I was beaten, raped and thrown back out onto the streets.”

“I'm so sorry.” Yuki said, trying to take Teru's hand. He moved away, refusing to accept any affection from this man who couldn't see the darkness in his heart.

“By chance, Masashi found me not long after. He was looking for someone to hurt, so I gave him my father's name and address. I wanted revenge, I wanted my father dead and Masashi promised that and more. He let me watch, and I couldn't look away.” Teru confessed. “Masashi's fetish scared me, but you need to know what he's capable off.”

“He enjoys blood, and the recently dead.” Yuki interrupted. Startled Teru met his gaze, Yuki knew? How was that even possible? “Kamijo's mother told me. I've come back to get you out.”

“If I leave, I will be held responsible for my father's death. Masashi promised me that.” Teru informed Yuki. “I can't leave, and I don't want to. Masashi needs me, to protect him when he indulges in his darker side. I'm his loyal guard Yuki. I'm as much a part of this as he is.”

“Masashi did this,” Yuki replied. “He set you up, made you part of his crimes. He beat you, let's his friends beat you too. I won't believe for a moment that you are anything like him.”

“I wish I had your faith.” Teru said, staring in wonder at the lord beside him. He knew everything, and still here he was by his side. As protective and loving as he always had been. Perhaps more so, because the secrets between them were now gone.

“From the day I first accepted the love of a man, I believed I was evil.” Yuki confessed. “Homosexuality is a sin, and I was a sinner. God couldn't love a man like that, and yet I continued to worship him. I realise now, I'm not bad at all. Who I am, is just that. It's not good or bad to be gay, not on it's own. I am a good man, and I believe if I continue to do what's right I will remain good. I was never evil Teru, and one day I'll make you see that you're not evil either.”

“I don't even know if I believe in God.” Teru answered. “Men are responsible for their own choices, and all of mine have been wrong.”

“I'll find a way to free you.” Yuki answered, ignoring Teru's self doubt. “Trust me.”

“It's not what I want.” Teru replied. He couldn't accept Yuki's help. He didn't deserve it, but he had to say something to keep Yuki happy. “If you want to help me, find Jasmine and make sure he's all right. I don't think Masashi got to him, I saw Hikaru heading out of the baths to warn him. At least I hope it was to warn him. If I know Jasmine is safe, then you've done enough.”

“Where would Jasmine have gone?” Yuki asked after a long moments thought. Teru wasn't convinced he had changed Yuki's mind, but he had distracted him for now.

 

Masashi was waiting for him when he returned to the baths. He wasn't happy, that was the first thing Yuki noticed when he entered the room. The way he saw it, he had a choice. He could be the victim, or he could take matters into his own hands.

“Uncle,” he greeted Masashi with a bright smile. “Is something wrong?”

“I think you know what's wrong.” Masashi replied coldly. “Teru was working tonight, why did you interfere?”

“He's sick, contagious.” Yuki answered. “I was trying to explain this to your friend, but he wouldn't listen.”

“Teru owes to much to the baths to have days off.” Masashi complained.

“I know,” Yuki agreed, “It's a pain, Teru will be in debt to this establishment for months. Talking about debts, don't I owe you a night for the week I missed while I was away?”

“You do.” Masashi agreed, accepting Yuki's hand and allowing himself to be led to the private room. Yuki wasn't sure if this was going to work, but he had to try. If he gave Masashi no doubts about his affection, perhaps he could convince his uncle to trust him with these baths without interference.

He kissed Masashi the moment the were alone. Eager and horny, eyes shut and picturing Teru the whole time. What would he be doing, if this was Teru before him? He'd missed him so much, imagined kissing him on the lips, on the neck. Slowly working his way down the silver haired man's body until their wasn't an inch of skin he hadn't worshipped. Instead of Teru, he had Masashi, but he showed him the same affection. Working slowly, but determinedly, until he had his uncle naked before him.

This had to be perfect, so he remembered the best blow-job Teru had ever given him. Imitating it with his own mouth and Masashi's length. It was easy, in the end, to run his tongue from the base to the tip, starting again underneath. Not just pleasuring Masashi, worshipping him with his mouth. Eye contact was key, so he never looked away. Masashi was pleased with him, his anger forgotten, at least for now.

“I need you inside me.” Yuki confessed, requesting Masashi to lie down for him as he stripped for him. Never once stopping the show. He coated Masashi's length with lube, sliding his unprepared body down as if to desperate to prepare himself. It hurt, but nothing like what Masashi would do to him if this didn't work.

Strong hands clung to his hips, and he began to ride his uncle at a steady pace. Lies of love and how wonderful this all was coming to him without thought. It felt good, but not magical. Beneath him, Masashi was enjoying himself, but deep in his heart Yuki knew this still wasn't enough. Pleasure wouldn't distract a sadistic man for long. He had to go further.

There was a glass on the table beside them, abandoned and still half filled with wine. He smashed it, and took a shard of glass in his hand. Masashi was watching him intently now, was that fear in his eyes? Did his uncle believe that he would kill him? It would be easy, but he didn't have a killer's instinct. He spilt blood, but instead of his uncle's it was his own. Falling between them from a shallow cut an inch below his throat.

“This is what you like, isn't it?” Yuki asked, with a smile. “I don't mind if you cut me, I can handle a little pain.”

“So, you found out. It didn't scare you?” Masashi asked. Pleased and surprised.

“You couldn't scare me,” Yuki lied, “We're family and I'm your heir. You'd never do anything to me without my consent. Would you?”

With his heart pounding he offered the glass to his uncle, the wicked smile on his lips the ultimate reward. He had tricked him and now Teru would be safe. Masashi would never do anything to risk angering him now, not when he was behaving so perfectly for him. The glass hurt when it cut his skin, but the wounds were shallow and would heal in no time. They wouldn't even leave a scar.

“I love you, Masashi.” Yuki said, bending down and kissing the dark haired man hungrily. Their bodies moving as one, as pleasure filled him. It felt good, to have some power at last but it was just a taste of what was to come. Soon he would escape this house with Teru by his side. Before the wounds had healed, he would be gone. That was the promise he made to himself and the promise he silently made to Teru.

Beneath him, Masashi reached his orgasm. Filling him and giving him the excuse to move away at last. He stroked himself off, moaning one name while thinking of another. He could feel Masashi's eyes on him the whole time, but he didn't mind at all. He would put on a show, if everything went well this would be the last.


	19. Chapter 19

The dagger was in his hand the second he saw who had just stepped through the door. He would die fighting if it came down to it.. Jasmine was tougher than most people gave him credit for, he could defend himself when necessary.

“Lord Yuki?” Jasmine guessed as he studied the young lord. He was just as beautiful as Teru had described him, just as regal, but nowhere as near as kind. The black clothes made Yuki look dangerous, his connection with Masashi sealing the deal.

“Teru sent me, so you can put the dagger down.” Yuki replied. Damn Teru, what did he think he was doing sharing the location of this safe house with a Lord? “He's worried about you.”

“If Teru sent you, why isn't he here?” Jasmine demanded. “What has your Uncle done to him?”

“Beaten him, raped him and got his friends to do the same.” Yuki answered. “I wasn't there to help him, I'm sorry. I know he's your friend.”

“I couldn't help him either.” Jasmine admitted, lowering his weapon but keeping it in hand. Yuki looked so genuinely guilty that he couldn't blame him for what had happened. He didn't trust nobility, but this man was important to Teru and he could see the feeling wasn't as one sided as he had feared.

“I'll get him out.” Yuki promised, surprising Jasmine who had never thought it could be possible. “I inherited some money, I have a home with my cousin and his partner. Teru can come too. He'll be happy there. Only, he doesn't seem to want to leave.”

“I've offered him an escape so many times, he won't go.” Jasmine replied, offering Yuki a seat at the table as he sat down and placed the dagger down. In his reach, but well out of Yuki's. “Something is trapping him there.”

“I'll do my best.” Yuki replied. “It's all I can promise you.”

“Why would you betray Masashi?” Jasmine asked. “From the sounds of things he treats you like a prince.”

“He's evil and I want to be good.” Yuki said, his answer coming fast and without doubt. “I can help you as well. You shouldn't have to be in hiding.”

“Where else am I meant to go?” Jasmine asked, with a sad smile. “For men like us, who enjoy a man's body against our own, where else can we call home? What other safe haven is there? Masashi will forget about me in time. I'm nothing but a mild annoyance at best.”

“Hizaki wants his dresses, I can give you the address?” Yuki offered. “Some money to travel. In fact, I'm sure you can find a home there. He's just like us.”

“Tempting.” Jasmine admitted. He had loved his time with the blond lord. He'd be far away and safe with a a customer who really appreciated his work. All it would mean was trusting Yuki to keep Teru from harm. If Yuki was genuine, then he would be better at it than he ever had been. “You will get Teru out?”

“Yes, and I'm moving into a wing of Kamijo's house soon.” Yuki answered. “You wouldn't be parted from Teru for long.”

“Kamijo is a good man. I think we'd all be happy there.” Jasmine replied, surprised by the question that came next.

“Are you his spy?” He wasn't, but if he had the choice he would have happily sent information to Kamijo.

“I can only wish I was.” Jasmine answered. “In truth, I have no idea who it could be.”

 

Zin read over Kamijo's letter three times before the message finally sunk in. Had it really come to this? Well, if he had his orders he would carry them out. He owed Kamijo that much. Yuki wasn't around either, now would be the perfect time to act. There really wasn't any point in waiting.

“Masashi?” he called as he pushed open the lord's bedroom doors. He smiled flirtatiously as he dropped his robes on the floor. “Yuki sent me as a gift. Unless it's a bad time?”

“It's never a bad time.” Masashi replied with a smile as he admired the whore he knew as Hikaru. Shutting the door Hikaru walked over, allowing himself to be pushed over a table and waiting for whatever Masashi had planned. Some nights would be simple sex, others Masashi went further. Today was one of those days, Zin realised as he felt the leather belt smack into his back. He endured the pain, it was no more than what he was used to.

“You're a dirty little whore, aren't you?” Masashi scolded.

“I am.” Zin whimpered, “I deserve to be beaten. Hit me harder my lord.”

“That you do.” Masashi replied, the belt hitting Zin hard across his back. He moaned through the pain, enduring every moment as he always did until two long fingers buried themselves deep in his ass. He moaned for real now, pushing his hips back and begging for more. He wanted this, his aching body desperate for the pleasure that came after the abuse. Masashi had trained him well in this respect. His fingers clung to the table, nerves burning with pleasure as Masashi stretched him further.

“It feels so good.” Zin moaned, “I need more.”

“Do you now?” Masashi teased. Removing his fingers entirely and slapping the belt down on Zin's ass. He cried out, his body aching in pain that intensified as Masashi hit him again. He began to cry out as Masashi slapped him, his body no longer knowing if pleasure or pain was to come.

Suddenly he was filled with Masashi's length, the pleasure sweeping through his body as the belt connected with his shoulder blades. He moaned in pleasure and pain, his hips pushing back towards Masashi desperate to be filled deeper. When he had sex, gentle was the very last thing he wanted and thankfully Masashi never was. He was taken hard and fast now, Masashi's need for pleasure making them both forget the pain. He cried out the lord's name over and over, loud as he liked. He didn't care if anybody heard. This was his own personal heaven, without Masashi he didn't know what he was going to do.

He felt himself being filled with warmth, and moaned in pure bliss as he was rolled over and his neglected length was finally given the attention he needed. With a moan he lay back, coming quickly and smiling up at Masashi who hadn't even bothered to undress fully. The lord always was greedy.

“You feel so good, I'm glad Yuki sent me to you.” Zin whispered, wrapping his arms around Masashi and kissing him quickly before he slid of the table to pick up his robes.

“You're not staying?” Masashi complained.

“I'm just cold.” Zin lied, putting on the robes but leaving them open so nothing was hidden. With a smile he asked Masashi which wine they should open today, before moving to the small bar and finding the bottle. He turned his back on Masashi as he poured two glasses, his hand sliding into his pocket where the small vial waited. It was finally time.

He returned to Masashi, lying beside him on the bed as they drank. The lord's hands wandering over his body, exploring every curve and line. Normally he would stay with him all night, making love and drinking wine well into the early hours or the morning. Tonight would be different, but Kamijo's will had to be done.

 

Yuki was feeling pleased with himself that night. He had convinced Jasmine to leave and go to live with Kamijo where he would be safe. Teru had been delighted by the news, kissing Yuki thank you and then begging for more. Despite his fears of hurting him, Yuki had given into a night of long and gentle sex. He could tell how much Teru was in love with him now. What really pleased him though was seeing Teru able to get out of bed to wash at the sink. It hurt him to move, but he was able to at last.

Unfortunately his passion filled night was interrupted by the arrival of one of Masashi's loyal friends. Angrily informing him that he had to do something. Confused Yuki had demanded an explanation, making a show of having been interrupted enjoying one of his whores. At least they had been naked in bed together when the man had arrived, if all they had been doing was talking.

“The lord has been poisoned, by one of your precious whores.” the man informed Yuki, making no attempts to give him any privacy as he got dressed.

“Poisoned? By who?” Yuki demanded, unsure of how he felt about this new turn of events. Glancing at Teru he could see that he was as shocked as he was.

“Hikaru.” came the short answer. “We have him in the baths, when you're ready to pass judgement.”

“Are you sure it was him?” Yuki asked. Hikaru never had seemed like the murdering type before.

“We're sure. He confessed.” came the answer. Well that was that then.

 

Teru forced himself out of bed to dress, and followed Yuki up the stairs. What was Zin thinking? To confess as well? Yuki would have no choice but to punish him. Murder would carry a death sentence, there was no avoiding it.

He gave a small smile as one of his co-workers saw his condition and brought him a chair. It hurt so much to stand but he had to know what was going on. Across the room his eyes met Zin's. There was no fear or anger there. Just the kind of satisfaction of a man who was sure he had done the right thing, and was willing to pay for it. Why hadn't Zin tried to run? Perhaps he had, but got caught anyway.

“You have confessed to the crime of poisoning my uncle, the Lord Masashi?” Yuki asked.

“I have.” Zin confirmed. His voice clear and without fear.

“Why?” Yuki asked, his voice cold now. “Masashi was your benefactor. He provided you with a home and a source of income. Why would you betray him?”

“He was a monster. Everyone here knows it.” Zin answered. “You should all be grateful for what I’ve done.”

“Whip him and throw him in a cell.” Yuki ordered. “I will carry out the death sentence myself in the morning.” Besides him Masashi's friend smiled, arranging the punishment with sadistic delight. Nobody could help Zin now, the sentence had been passed. Harsher than it had to be. What was Yuki thinking? Acting the loving nephew was one thing, but he could have done it with false sorrow. Instead, he was just acting cold.

As he watched, Zin was chained up in the middle of the baths and dealt twenty lashes with the whip which Yuki counted, angrier than Teru had ever seen him. Yet, the anger seemed rather fake to him.

“Send him to a cell.” Yuki snapped, as he walked away. Ordering Teru to follow as he left the room. Obediently he did as told, desperate for a chance to talk to his lover alone.

“Yuki?” Teru asked, as his bedroom door was locked firmly behind them both.

“He should have run.” Yuki complained. “What the hell was Hikaru thinking?”

“He was thinking he was doing everyone a favour.” Teru replied. “Are you mad at him?”

“No.” Yuki replied. “Did I seem mad?”

“You seemed cold.” Teru confessed. “Lashes and a death sentence? Isn't that too much?”

“I know what I'm doing. Please, trust me.” Yuki begged. “No more questions, you still have a debt to pay.”

“I... yes my lord.” Teru replied as he lay down on the bed and accepted Yuki's body over his. He'd heard what Yuki had, footsteps outside the room. They were being spied on, probably by one of Masashi's friends. It was best for Yuki to have a night of pleasure, to forget his false anger and pain. Hopefully his body could handle the exertion. Yuki really couldn't do anything suspicious right now, unless he wanted to end up on trial besides Zin.


	20. Chapter 20

Teru had believed things would be different now that Yuki was in charge. Yet here he was, on top of the staircase once more guarding a lord in the room below. A few of Masashi's friends had tried to pass, he had turned them all away. Yuki wanted to punish the man who had killed his uncle alone he reassured them. He almost believed it himself, but he just couldn't believe Yuki really had it in him to kill Zin.

Eventually the men gave up and left, and he waited. As loyal to Yuki as he ever had been to Masashi, more so because his loyalty didn't lie in fear. He was free wasn't he? He could leave now, or when he had paid of the debt that still hung over his head. Yuki had informed him he would have to make up the lost earnings, to which he had agreed to continue their times together for free once the gold coin he still held onto, no longer paid for his services. When would that payment end? He hadn't been tracking it, he hadn't cared. This coin was a token of his devotion to Yuki, he wouldn't ever use it to buy anything. Not even a relief from the pain Masashi had caused.

Footsteps could be heard from downstairs and he turned to find Yuki returning alone. Had he actually killed Zin then? It looked like it, and Masashi's men who still lurked in the baths seemed to believe he had.

“Wait for me in my room.” Yuki ordered without emotion, as he looked around the room and went over to talk to one of the other whore's. It was all an act, Teru decided. Masashi's legacy still remained in this house. They would have to live in fear until Masashi's men were gone.

Leaving the baths, his bruises faded and causing only mild discomfort now, he headed to Yuki's rooms and sat down on the bed. He hated how he had been kept in the dark but understood that it was necessary. It wasn't nearly as hurtful as the act Yuki had adopted over the last couple of days.

Eventually Yuki joined him, locking the door behind him and sitting beside Teru. The kiss said it all, his lord was as affectionate as always. Nothing had changed, why should it?

“He confessed everything,” Yuki said, “Including the fact you knew who he was?”

“He was my friend, Masashi would have killed him for spying on him.” Teru replied. He didn't think he was in trouble, but Yuki didn't seem pleased.

“You could have trusted me.” he replied, sounding hurt.

“Like you trusted Kamijo?” Teru responded. Zin wouldn't have been safe if Yuki had known. At very least he would have been forced to leave. “Is he alive?” Before him Yuki nodded his head, before glancing nervously at the door. Did he believe they were been spied on even now?

“No, his body has been washed away.” Yuki replied. So he had allowed Zin to escape through the sewers then. The whipping had been his punishment all along.

 

Yuki was growing tired of being followed everywhere he went. Masashi's friends were always around, watching him suspiciously and refusing to go home. He needed allies, that was his problem, but who around here would be willing to stand up to these men?

Forced to act, days passed before the men's suspicions faded. Yet many of them still stuck around. He waited for excuses to send them home, a drunken attack on his whore giving him the first opportunity. It would take years to remove these men, he realised.

He was drawing in the garden one day when a boy approached him. Glancing over his shoulder to admire his work. He smiled, indicating that the boy could sit beside him. When he had first moved here, he'd rejected the company of any whore who wasn't Teru. Now he found he could talk to any off them. He finally saw them as people.

“You're good at that.” the boy said, leaning over him and sliding a hand over his chest. Gently he removed it, giving the boy a look.

“What are you after?” Yuki asked. Flirting with him wasn't going to get the boy anywhere.

“I have a message from your cousin. He asks when are you going to come home?” the whore asked. So, Kamijo had a new spy in place already? This boy wasn't new, Kamijo must have converted him when he was here.

“I'll write him a letter.” Yuki decided. “Will you get it to him for me?”

“Off course.” the boy said. Leaving Yuki alone, though he now just felt lonely. With a sigh he got up and headed back inside.

 

Sliding into the water behind Yuki, Teru began to massage the lord's back, surprised to feel how tense he had become. Being in charge was taking it's toll on his lover, but Yuki didn't complain. He'd give Yuki exactly what he needed, it would be hours before anyone else came in here. So what if they did? It was no secret that he had a special relationship with the lord. Every whore here knew that the only man Yuki looked at sexually was Teru.

“A little lower.” Yuki moaned, resting his head against the side of the bath and doing his best to relax. Smiling Teru did as asked, massaging the tense muscles as Yuki's tension melted before him. He was good at this, but it wasn't something he did often.

Someone entering the baths distracted him, making him jump out and run over to greet him. He didn't care that he was wet and naked, he had to hug his friend. He couldn't believe that he was here, safe and unharmed.

“Jasmine, I’ve missed you.” Teru complained.

“You're making me all wet.” Jasmine commented, glancing over Teru's shoulder to give Yuki a smile.

“You came back?” Yuki asked. He didn't sound annoyed, just surprised.

“As soon as I heard Masashi had died.” Jasmine replied. “In truth, I just can't stand to be far away from Teru. What if he does something stupid and I'm not around to help him?”

“I'm not a kid that needs protecting.” Teru sulked.

“You're a child. Look at you, soaking my clothes while Yuki is waiting for you.” Jasmine scolded. “Do I have to do everything myself?”

“What do you mean?” Teru asked, moving his damp body away from his friend. To his surprise, Jasmine undressed and slipped into the bath beside Yuki, whispering something into his ear.

“You should never leave your client.” Jasmine scolded. “Not that you even know how to massage a man.”

“I do too.” Teru replied, frowning as his friend began to massage the lord's back. Was Yuki really OK with this? He supposed he was, it was just a massage after all.

Not wanting to be left out, he got back into the water and took Yuki's hand in his. Massaging the skin here as Jasmine continued to work on his shoulders. He wasn't the jealous type, he couldn't afford to be, and there was something very sensual about watching these two men together.

Feeling horny, he began to stroke his length, smiling as Yuki noticed what he was doing. Call him selfish, but he longed to experience these two men together and hadn't Yuki mentioned how he had agreed to a threesome with Masashi? It had never happened, but he could still give the lord exactly what he wanted.

“Let's go somewhere private?” he suggested. His two friends agreeing quickly and following him to his room. It was all about Yuki really, but he couldn't help but give Jasmine a quick kiss before he bent over and wrapped his lips around Yuki's aroused length. Glancing up he caught Jasmine kissing Yuki hungrily. A beautiful sight, and proof that Jasmine wasn't as innocent as he now liked to pretend.

Shutting his eyes, Teru sucked harder, his tongue darting out and licking the flesh in his mouth. He could feel Jasmine preparing him now, and he moaned in pleasure. Crawling up the bed he placed his lips over Yuki's, his tongue sliding into the lord's mouth as he felt Jasmine stretch him. It all felt so good, he could hardly believe this was happening at all.

Suddenly he was lifted away from Yuki and ordered on hands and knees. He obeyed without hesitation, happily accepting Yuki length in his ass. He loved sex, he loved it far too much. Before him he was offered Jasmine's cock, and he swallowed it all. Finally full on both ends. Someone was pulling his hair, he didn't care who but guessed Jasmine. The mild pain doing nothing but intensifying the pleasure.

As a hand wrapped around his waist and began to stroke him he lost control. His body moving on instinct, every part of him lost in pure joy. He came hard not long after that, unable to last long. Not that Yuki did much better, Teru's orgasm pushing him over the edge too. The warmth inside him remaining even after Yuki pulled out.

“Stay.” Jasmine ordered, removing his arousal from Teru's mouth and placing it in his ass instead. With a moan Teru took it all, falling against the bed where Yuki was waiting to gently stroke his hair. He was filled once more and let out a whimper of disappointment as Jasmine moved away from him. He could have done this all day, but it seemed his friend had their limits.

They lay together for hours, talking and touching each other, though it seemed he was the only one still eager for sex. Well that was fine, he had to go and work eventually either way. He doubted that anything would feel as good as having Jasmine and Yuki's cum deep inside him. This was a memory that he would always hold dear.

 

Kamijo accepted the letter, waiting for the messenger to leave before he opened it. Beside him Hizaki sat, as eager to hear the news as his lover. This letter had come from the House of Sin, which meant it had to be from Yuki.

Breaking the seal he opened the envelope and pulled out the paper, surprised at the letter inside. It wasn't what he had been expecting, but then Yuki never quite behaved quite as he would have predicted.

“What does it say?” Hizaki asked. With a smile Kamijo read the letter to him. “Well, he seems happy. We should leave him.”

“For now.” Kamijo agreed. In a lot of ways he was just like his mother. He just couldn't help but want to check up on those around him. Some might call him nosy, but he would always reply that he did it out of love.

 

~*~*~

 

Dear Kamijo and Hizaki,

I hope you are well, it's a shame to be apart when we had all just started to get along. I'm finally begun to understand your romantic choices, or perhaps this house has gotten to me? Either way, I am in love with Teru but there is one other who satisfies me in ways he can't. As for Teru, well he's a whore and will always be a whore. I'm OK with that. We are all very happy, so please do not worry.

You have heard about Masashi I assume. I have inherited his home and fortune and have decided to stay here. It's not that I mean to insult you by turning down your offer. I am simply happy here, and have a place to call my own. Though it feels strange, after been taught my whole life to fight for the family fortune, to turn my back on my share.

Masashi's influence remains here. His friends watch me, so I pretend to be as cold as he was. I've learnt a great deal about our dear uncle. His fortune came from slavery of all things and I feel guilty accepting it. Only my desire to stay is stronger than my will to leave.

I will remain here, and turn the town into a true safe haven for those like us. This town is one of the few places where homosexuality is accepted and I can't let it vanish from our world. The brothel will remain, at Teru's urging. Besides I will need a source of income, and this seems the easiest way.

I am the lord of a brothel and indulge in sexual acts with men and this makes me proud, when once I would have been ashamed. I keep these men safe and happy, though it will take some years to remove all of Masashi's legacy from this town. You are both welcome to visit me at any time, as I hope to visit you sometime soon. I assume I will be invited to your wedding? With Teru by my side off course. I couldn't bare to attend a family occasion without my lover by my side. You understand I assume?

All the best for the future,

from your favourite cousin,

Yuki, Lord of Sin


End file.
